


Cherry and Friends Visit El Dorado

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The adventure group is given yet another misadventure to travel back in time and end up visiting Spain in the year 1519. While there, they meet a couple of con artists named Tulio and Miguel who hope to walk down on the road to El Dorado: The City of Gold. Luckily, they make it there and soon get involved with the customs in this brand new adventure and the people who live there.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time in Greendale High School and everyone was in the cafeteria with their own lunch, whether bought from Mrs. Crudup's kitchen or brought from home which was usually a better option. It was a normal week so far with nothing major happening, but our main adventure group had just come back home after visiting and meeting Maritza's relatives in Veracruz for the Day of the Dead, not to mention an unexpected mystery to solve with Mystery Inc with the case of the Monster of Mexico best known as El Chupacabra.

"Okay, guys, check this out," Thor smiled, bringing out a big binder, slamming it onto the table which nearly made it tilt. "Some special trading cards. I'm sure you'll love 'em, Atticus and Lionel."

"Okay, whaddya got, big guy?" asked Lionel.

"Check it." Thor smiled, opening the binder to show what he had.

"Trading cards of superheroes?" Cherry asked, leaning over a bit.

"Yeah, but not just like Batman and Superman," Thor smiled, taking out some to show. "Like that guy Major Glory from the Justice Friends... Oh, and this is that one superhero Action Guy, and this is a Super Friend called El Dorado like that mythical city of gold."

"Huh... Neat," replied Lionel. "Say, weren't we supposed to do something involving an El Dorado? As in, the city that guy is named after?"

"Uh... Were we?" Thor asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I think your uncle said something about that before we left Veracruz." Cherry said to the warlock teen.

"Oh! Yeah!" Thor hit his forehead a bit as he suddenly remembered. "Well, we can probably go ask him in the gym if he doesn't have a class with Ms. Magrooney."

"Well... Alright." Lionel replied.

They soon continued to have their lunch until...

 ** _"Cherry Butler, Lionel Schwartz, Atticus Fudo, Monique Brown, and Thornton Moltenscar, report to the vice principal's office."_ **A familiar voice soon alerted.

"Oooohhh..." The other students chorused tauntingly.

"SHUT UP!" Cherry snapped which scared them.

"Thank you..." Lionel remarked as they exited the lunchroom.

"You okay, Cherry?" Thor asked. "You seem a bit more tense than usual."

"I'm sorry," Cherry replied. "I guess I'm just sick and tired of our classmates being idiotic zombies. We're in high school now and yet they all just acted like first graders who still need diapers or something."

"I feel ya," said Lionel. "They can be so immature sometimes."

* * *

They soon came in through the door to see the vice-principal and Sabrina and Maritza were already there.

"Hello, Mr. Kraft." Atticus greeted.

"Yes... It seems that you guys have a field trip that you forgot about," Mr. Kraft said to them. "Mr. Grimwood is waiting for you."

"...Who?" Cherry blinked before thinking about it. "Ohh! You mean Drell."

"Miss Butler, we don't call our superiors by first name." Mr. Kraft warned.

"Yes, Mr. Kraft, but he lets us." Atticus replied.

"Mm-hmm," Lionel nodded. "Familiarity and whatnot."

"That's very unprofessional of him," Mr. Kraft replied. "But anyway... You're all dismissed and please report to the football field where Mr. Grimwood is waiting for you."

"Yes, sir." The group replied before they soon left the office along with Sabrina and Maritza.

"He couldn't get us until _before_ lunch the one day I forgot my lunch on the bus?" Cherry grumbled slightly.

"Lucky for you, I can help with that," said Lionel. "What was it you wanted for lunch?"

"Eh," Cherry shrugged. "I guess some macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets that I never got to get since everyone else got some before I could."

"I'm sorry, Cherry, I tried to save you some from Mrs. Crudup's kitchen before she brought out that Tuna Noodle Surprise," Mo frowned softly. "I guess everyone else had the same idea."

Lionel snapped his fingers and conjured a small bowl of mac & cheese with chicken nuggets. Cherry soon took it and began to eat it as she felt rather hungry. Drell was shown to be in the front seat of his car, wrapped up in a blanket with a pillow and Hilda was in the passenger seat next to him, reading a book while they waited for the kids to show up to start a brand new adventure.

"Hey, everyone, we're here!" Lionel called as they approached the car.

"Spaghetti sauce!" Drell cried out before blinking with a mutter. "Sorry. Dreaming."

"Well, wake up, we gotta get going." Cherry said.

"Yes, of course, come on in." Drell told them, unlocking the doors for them.

The group climbed inside the car and clamored into the back seats. Once they were set, Drell began to drive them off away from school.

"Hi, Aunt Hilda," Sabrina smiled. "You're coming too?"

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if I came along." Hilda smiled back to her niece.

"That's pretty cool," replied Maritza. "I can hardly wait to get this adventure underway!"

"Tell me about it." Sabrina smiled to her best friend.

"I'm just looking forward to maybe having some lunch too," Salem said, coming out Sabrina's backpack. "None of that wet tuna junk that Hilda and Zelda always make me eat. I was born a warlock, so I'm gonna eat like one too!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at that. They drove along for a while until they would get to their real destination.

"These are pretty cool cards, Thor," Atticus said. "Maybe you should add in Shego's brothers since Cherry and I managed to talk Batman and Superman to let them into the Justice League."

"Huh... Okay," said Thor. "Right next to Zevo-3!"

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled.

"I think I like this one," Cherry said, taking out a Justice Friends card. "Miss Spell."

"Huh... Never heard of her until now," said Lionel. "Must not have appeared very often."

"She makes me think of Scarlet Witch." Thor said, taking the card and put it in its proper place.

"Yeah, I can see that," Mo replied. "And Major Glory is a bit like Captain America."

"This one's my personal favorite." Thor smirked, then taking out a card of an Asgardian god who was an Avenger.

"That's cuz you have a lot in common." Sabrina teased her cousin by marriage.

"Yep..." Thor smiled.

"You kids and your superheroes," Drell commented. "If it wasn't for me, El Dorado the Super Friend might've never become a Super Friend like Apache Chief and Black Vulcan."

"...I'm guessing there's a story behind that." Lionel replied.

"Eh, I guess you could say that," Drell shrugged. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Why not now?" Maritza asked.

"It's really not that interesting." Drell shrugged with a small smirk before using magic in his car once it was clear on the road enough and began to send them out of Greendale.

"Looks like we're on our way." Sabrina noted.

"Yeah, get ready for Spain." Drell said.

"What year?" Atticus asked.

"1519, I believe." Drell replied.

"Hmm... There's something about that year that feels so familiar to me somehow," Hilda remarked. "I'm not sure why and what though."

"Maybe we'll find out once we get there..." Atticus replied.

"Either that or we'll have even more questions to figure out." Lionel added.

"I suppose so," Hilda shrugged. "Let's get going to Spain then."

"Right this way, my passengers." Drell chuckled with a wink.

* * *

Eventually, they seemed to go through a portal which showed screens of different time periods such as cavemen to people using old-fashioned automobiles to the Wild Wild West to many, many more until they were soon going to the 16th century into the year of 1519 which changed the way they looked on their way in to fit in with the time period.

"So this is Spain during 1519..." said Atticus. "Gotta admit, it's pretty remarkable."

"It's alright, I guess." shrugged Lionel.

Drell and Hilda soon stepped out with them and the car shrunk into the size of a pocket-sized trinket and Drell soon put it in his pocket for safe-keeping for during this time period.

"I feel like I'm in one of my Grandpapi's old bedtime stories." Maritza commented.

"I can see why." Mo replied.

"Well, welcome to Spain," Drell replied. "I can't bring you to El Dorado just yet."

"I guess that's fine." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

They soon began to walk off through town, some of the other people stared at them a bit though since they didn't recognize them, wondering who they were and where they came from.

"They're staring at us." Maritza said uneasily.

"It's okay, Maritza," Sabrina replied. "They just don't know us."

"Yeah," said Lionel. "Nothing new around here."

"Seven!" A black-haired man called out as he tossed a pair of dice.

"All right!" The blonde man beamed.

"Yes, partners!" The black-haired man smiled.

The two men then high-fived each other.

"Hey, it's Las Vegas before Las Vegas." Cherry commented.

"Interesting..." Lionel noted.

The two began to sing to each other about having gold together as the blonde man played his lute until they soon saw that they had some company.

"Hi, there." Mo waved.

"Uh, hey there," The black-haired man replied. "We're on official business."

"Swindling people out of their money?" Mo smirked a bit.

"Uh... No?" The blonde man said innocently.

"Suuuuuure." replied Lionel sarcastically.

"Have we met?" The blonde man soon asked Hilda. "You seem familiar."

"Um, I don't think so," Hilda replied just to be on the safe side. "Maybe you could tell us about yourselves though."

"Hmm... Well... I'm Tulio." The black-haired man said.

"And I'm Miguel." The blonde man added.

"Lionel," said Lionel, before pointing to the others. "Sabrina, Maritza, Hilda, Drell, Thor, Mo, Cherry, and Atticus."

"We're... New in town," Cherry said. "From very far away from here."

"That always works somehow." Sabrina whispered to Maritza.

"I see." Maritza replied.

"Hey! One more roll!" A man soon called out, glaring to the two men.

"Looks like you have a customer for your services." Mo smirked to Tulio and Miguel.

"Yeah," nodded Lionel. "Better get to it."

"Uh, you guys are broke," Tulio soon told the man in question. "You've got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh, yeah," The man smirked as he pulled a map out of his vest. "I got this."

"Pfft. A map?" Tulio scoffed.

"A map!" Miguel looked excited.

"A map of the wonders of the new world." The man smirked.

"That must be the map for El Dorado." Atticus whispered to himself.

The others nodded at that.

"Wow! Let's have a look," The blonde man said as he put his finger on the map before grabbing it to look at it with his friend. "Uh, Tulio!"

"Excuse us for one moment, please." The black-haired man told their company.

"Look, Tulio, El Dorado: the city of gold," The blonde man told his friend. "This could be our destiny! Our fate!"

The adventure group soon came to join in with Tulio and Miguel.

"Hmm... Maybe they could come with us?" Miguel suggested to Tulio.

"Sure, we just invite complete strangers with us while we're fine right here with our own fate." Tulio replied as he showed their dice.

Miguel then gave his friend a puppy dog pout.

"Not the face." Tulio complained.

Miguel kept on making different facial expressions until Tulio would agree to it.

"No, nope, no, nope!" Tulio told him.

"I said one more roll!" The betting man glared, grabbing the map he had offered to them out of their hands. "My map against YOUR cash!"

"All right, pee-wee. You're on!" Tulio challenged.

"Not with those!" The man told them, showing his own dice. "This time we use my dice."

Miguel and Tulio looked to each other nervously.

"Got a problem with that?" The man then asked sharply.

"No," Tulio said, taking the dice from him before whispering to Miguel. "I'm going to kill you."

Miguel looked around and pointed at himself. The man laid the map down by the gold.

"Come on, baby. Papa needs that crappy map," Tulio said as Miguel played his lute dramatically before he glared to him. "Stop that!"

Miguel stopped playing the lute with a sheepish smile. Maritza giggled as she thought that Tulio and Miguel were pretty funny.

"Show me 'seven'!" Tulio called out as he rolled the dice.

Everyone soon looked over with mild suspense.

With pure luck, the dice land on seven.

"Seven!" Tulio beamed.

"All right!" Miguel cheered with his friend.

"Seven!" Tuilo laughed as he grabbed the map and collected the money since he and Miguel had won the bet. "There it is! Well, nice doing business with you." he then grabbed the gold, but his red dice then fell on the ground.

"Wow, they got really lucky." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I doubt it." said Drell as the man pounded the ground as the dice still landed on seven.

"I knew it! Your dice are loaded!" The man glared.

Miguel was playing the lute, but Tuilo grabbed the lute so he would stop playing and glared at his friend.

"What? You gave me loaded dice?" Tulio asked Miguel before going to a man. "He gave me loaded dice! Guard, arrest him!"

"You dare to impugn my honor? He was the one who was cheating!" Miguel replied before pushing Tulio. "Arrest him! He tricked these sailors and took their money!"

"What's going on...?" Cherry asked.

"Acting lessons?" Sabrina shrugged.

"Oh, _I'm_ the thief?" Tulio replied. "Take a look in the mirror, pal!"

"You better get their money back or I'll... I'll..." Miguel glared before taking a sword from the guard. "En Garde!"

"En Garde yourself!" Tulio retorted to Miguel as he grabbed a tiny sword from the other guard. "I will give you the opportunity of a quick and painless death! But not that one..." he then grabbed the other sword and soon attacked Miguel.

They both then attacked with their swords.

"Well, any last words?" Tulio smirked.

"I will cut you to ribbons, fool!" Miguel retorted.

"Such mediocrity," Tulio replied. "Let your sword do the talking."

"I will. It will be loquacious to a fault!" Miguel remarked. "Ha! Take that!"

"That reminds me," Drell said to Cherry. "I better give you sword-fighting lessons before you go to meet Zorro."

"I thought that already happened," said Lionel. "Considering you mentioned it a few times."

"You, mincing, fencing, twit." Tulio glared.

"Ah, you fight like my sister." Miguel retorted.

"I fought your sister," Tulio smirked. "That's a compliment."

"Braggart!"

"Heathen!"

The two men continued to fight, but it seemed to be joking along and not actually fighting each other as they seemed to be like best friends. The crowd looked in suspense to see what was going to happen next since Miguel had two swords now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we decided it's a draw," Tulio soon announced. "Thank you all for coming, you've been great. See you soon."

"Adios!" Miguel added.

The two soon threw their swords to the ground as they began to take their leave. The adventure group looked to each other and soon began to follow after Tulio and Miguel.

"We could go with them," Drell said to Hilda before hugging her waist and leaning his chin on her head with a sly look. "Or we could stay here and enjoy each other's company."

"Quick, we've got to follow them!" Lionel exclaimed, and the group headed after Miguel and Tulio.

"You guys go on ahead," Drell smirked. "I think Hilda needs someone to keep her warm."

"I love you, but now's not the time for this!" Hilda told him before dragging his arm behind her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be stronger than me!" Drell whined as he was dragged behind her. "When did this happen?! Did the universe just get as lazy as Drawn Together or something?!"

"Nah, those guys are even _lazier_!" Lionel remarked.

They soon came over to one building.

"I think this is where they have bull fights." Drell said to the others once he stood up straight.

"Then that means Tulio and Miguel are being chased by a bull!" Sabrina gasped then.

Tuilo and Miguel ran for their lives as the bull was chasing after them.

"I'd say you're right on the money..." Lionel replied.

The black bull charged at Tulio and Miguel, then they climbed on the wall, then the black bull knocked the wall, flying to the wall, then they slid down, then they continued running. The adventure group soon went to go and follow after Tulio and Miguel. It seemed like the chase scene was still going on as they had to get away from the people who were mad at them for using rigged dice.

"I'll bet we can make that." Miguel said to Tulio once he saw some barrels.

"There they are!" A guard called out.

"Two pesetas says we can't." Tulio replied.

"You're on." Miguel smirked.

"Looks like my life's gone to the bottom of the barrel." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Oy... Wordplay is _my_ thing!" Lionel remarked.

* * *

Everyone else soon came to get into a barrel to hide away from the guards and anyone else who wanted them dead since they now knew Miguel and Tulio.

"You lose." Miguel smirked to his friend.

Tulio threw two coins at Miguel before closing the barrel. The barrels appeared to be moving as some men were carrying them onto a ship.

"I think these barrels are cargo..." Thor stated.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry replied. "Just what we need. To get shanghaied. How can Drell even fit into a barrel?"

"I can hear you, Cherry!" Drell said sharply.

"Uh... Um... I was talking about someone else." Cherry said nervously.

The men soon threw the barrels onto the ship with Tulio and Miguel along with the adventure group.

"Uh, you ready?" Tulio asked Miguel. "Ah, okay. One more. Let's go."

"One, two, three!" Tulio and Miguel counted before they soon tried once more to get themselves out of their situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, a chest was lifted and everyone soon jumped up and came out of the barrels only to find that they weren't alone anymore.

"Looks like we've got company, ladies and gents," Lionel remarked.

The crew that was there soon looked over, glaring to them slightly and it was now night time.

"Excuse us." Tulio smiled nervously, hiding back in his barrel.

"Okay. We're outta here." Miguel added as he did the same.

"Who ordered the, uh, pickles?" Tulio asked nervously.

The crew looked at each other and went to grab the trespassing group.

"That went well." Cherry deadpanned.

"Really? I don't think it did." Thor replied.

"Sarcasm, son." Drell told his nephew.

"Oh... Sorry..." Thor said bashfully then.

"Silence!" The men hissed at their prisoners.

"Gang, I do believe we're up spit creek without a paddle." replied Atticus.

"The boss will decide what to do with you." One of the men sneered to the group as they were locked up.

Most of the group glared.

"I wish Sinbad Jr was here." Maritza pouted.

"Well, he's not." Cherry replied bluntly.

They were soon pushed out to meet the captain who was an unpleasant and imposing man from this timeline who Drell and Hilda seemed to know, though not just them.

"Cortés..." Miguel and Tulio whispered in shock.

"My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ, and I will not tolerate stowaways," Cortés glared to them as he cracked his knuckles. "You will be flogged, and when we put into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more, and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable lives. To the brig."

"All right! Cuba!" Miguel replied.

"He _also_ said 'flogging' and 'enslaved', genius." remarked Lionel.

"The ladies can redeem themselves somehow though." Cortés then said.

"Heh... Whatya mean by that?" Sabrina grinned nervously.

"You stay with us and become laundry maids and cook meals for us." Cortés smirked a bit.

Hilda resisted the urge, but was unable to, so she spit right in his eye in disgust and rejection with a glower in her eyes.

"Then you shall all be enslaved with your gentleman friends." Cortés growled, rubbing the eye she spit in then.

"Fine by me." Hilda retorted.

The guards soon took them to the brig.

"I oughta use my strength on that guy," Atticus grumbled. "In fact, I think I will once we get out of this prison."

* * *

The ship soon began to travel a rather long way.

"So, anyone got an escape plan?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna bust us out." Atticus said before stretching and doing some exercise warm-ups.

"Or... Maybe we could try a different plan in case that gets us into MORE trouble?" suggested Lionel. "Just saying."

"So, um, how's the escape plan coming?" Miguel asked his friend.

"All right. All right. Wait! I'm getting something," Tulio said before banging his head again and then smirked at his friend. "Okay! Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those longboats, and then we row back to Spain like there's no mañana!"

"Back to Spain, yeah?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah." Tulio replied.

"In a rowboat?" Thor asked.

"You got it!" Tulio smiled.

"Great. Sensational, and th-that's your plan, is it?" Miguel asked.

"That's pretty much it." Tulio said.

"Well, I like it," Hilda smiled. "How do we get on deck?"

"Um... In the dead of night, we all grab some provisions, hijack some of those longboats..." Tulio began.

"Uh, great." Miguel muttered.

"Well, okay, what's your idea, smart guy?" Tulio glanced over.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean? Don't ask me that!" Miguel replied. "You're the one with the plans."

"Ahem!" Cherry cleared her throat. "I'd hate to interrupt, but can we maybe focus on the task at hand here?"

"Uh, you guys got any ideas out of here?" Tulio asked them.

They soon heard the neighing of a horse.

"Hmm... Maybe one..." Cherry smirked, deciding to put her father's career as a horse-trainer into good use. "Someone gimme a boost."

Thor soon came up behind Cherry and lifted her up a bit.

"Yah! Okay, uh, thanks, Thor," Cherry said before putting her hand in through the grate to show the apple since she heard a horse. "Heeeere, horsey, horsey, horsey~... I got a nice shiny red apple here for you..."

The horse looked excited for it and walks towards the apple.

"You can have it if you do Mama Cherry one little favor~..." Cherry smirked slyly. "All you have to do is find a pry bar. A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?"

The horse nodded, ecstatic.

"Kid, you're talking to a horse!" Tulio complained.

"That's it, Altivo, find the pry bar." Cherry told the horse as he went off.

"Yes, find the pry bar. He can't understand 'pry bar'," Tulio rolled his eyes. "He's a dumb horse. There's no way-" Then, much to his shock, a pair of keys had been dropped by his feet. "Well, it's not a pry bar." he then said.

Lionel was dumbstruck. "...That was amazing. How'd you do that?" he asked.

"My dad's a horse trainer," Cherry replied, coming down to him after Thor let her down. "You don't see my parents that often because they're usually at Horse Shows and I don't really like going to those."

"Oh... Well, that WAS definitely just what we needed!" Lionel beamed, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks again!"

"It's no problem." Cherry shrugged bashfully.

"Now... We have a way out." Atticus smiled. "Good job, Cher."

"Sure thing." Cherry replied.

"Uncle, couldn't we just use magic?" Thor asked.

"M-O-R-T-A-L-S." Drell spelled out, gesturing to Tulio and Miguel.

"That's bunk!" Thor pouted from that.

"Maybe, but then we'd have to explain it to them," replied Lionel. "And I doubt they'd believe it."

"That's still bunk." Thor firmly pouted.

"Oh... It's okay, Thor..." Hilda soothed. "At least Cherry found a way to get us out without magic."

They soon began to use the pry bar to get out with Tulio and Miguel.

"Alrighty, we're in the clear," remarked Sabrina. "As long as we can make it to the lifeboats, we should be okay."

They soon looked around and snuck over to the lifeboats. The horse soon came up behind Cherry and nudged her, nearly knocking her off balance.

"Shh, Horsey!" Cherry shushed him with a panicky tone.

"Oh, Altivo. Oh, thank you, old boy," Miguel smiled to the horse, gently petting him to get him to leave so he wouldn't wake up anybody. "Listen, if we can ever return the favor-"

The horse sniffed and nudged them like he didn't want to leave them.

"Quiet!" Cherry whispered loudly and firmly.

"For Pete's sake, Miguel, he's a ruthless warhorse, not a poodle," Tulio complained as he tried to lower the boat. "Come on, before he licks you and that girl to death."

"Adios!" Miguel told Altivo before he soon went with Tulio in their boat.

Everyone was then getting ready to leave on the boats until Altivo neighed very loudly.

"I think he wants his apple." noted Lionel.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry..." Cherry said, then took out the apple from her pocket.

"Cherry, I think you should hand that to him rather than-" Atticus was about to say.

It was too late as Cherry tossed the apple without listening to him which made Atticus look very nervous. The apple went high in the air before bouncing on the sail next to a sleeping man, hitting a board, passing the telescope which spun it around, and soon ended up in the water as the others were coming down on the lifeboats.

"That's... Not good..." Maritza sweat-dropped.

"What were you saying, Atticus?" Cherry asked anxiously.

"Hand the horse the apple and not toss it." Atticus face-palmed.

Altivo soon jumped after the apple and splashed in the water. But unfortunately, the horse couldn't swim and he was now drowning.

"Any chance we can turn back time and-" Cherry spoke up to Drell and Hilda.

"No." Drell and Hilda shot her down instantly.

Everyone yelped as the ropes were cut and they were now in the water as Miguel was swimming as fast as he could to save the horse.

"Altivo, I'm coming!" Miguel called out.

"Miguel!" Tulio cried out for his friend.

"Just hang on! I'm right here, old boy!" Miguel called out as he swam after the horse.

"Have you lost your mind?" Tulio glared at him slightly.

"Help is coming!" Miguel told the horse.

The other ships were soon sailing their way.

"Ho-o-ly ship!" Tulio cried out to the big ship in front of them.

"Loop the rope under the horse!" Tulio told Miguel.

"Yes!" Miguel replied before going underwater.

"Uh, you guys go ahead underwater, I'll wait on dry land for ya." Drell said nervously.

"On the count of three, pull back on the rope." Tulio said.

"What?" Miguel asked before gasping as he saw the other ship.

"Three!" Tulio cried out. "Pull!"

The ship knocked over the boat, flipping it over and sent everyone into the water again. Everyone came out as they tried to keep afloat in the water.

"Tulio! Hey, it worked!" Miguel called out.

* * *

Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, along with Team C.A.M.-Leon had finally, after much effort, all gotten into the rowboat and avoided getting run over by any of the ships.

"Did any of the supplies make it?" Tulio asked as they flopped back.

"Well, uh, yes and no." Miguel replied.

Altivo seemed to be eating the supplies as he looked back to the two men.

"Oh, great!" Cherry face-palmed. "How are we supposed to survive out here?"

"We'll find a way," Sabrina said. "...I hope."

"What should we do?" Thor asked.

"Eat the horse." Drell smirked slightly.

"Look on the positive side," encouraged Miguel. "At least things can't get any-"

After saying those exact words, it began pouring.

"As if on cue..." Maritza remarked sarcastically.

"Excuse me. We're you going to say 'worse'?" Tulio asked.

"No. No." Miguel replied.

"No. You're sure?" Tulio asked.

"Absolutely not. I've revised the whole thing," Miguel replied. "Okay, because-"

"Yeah, we're at least in a rowboat." Tulio shrugged.

"We're in a rowboat exactly," Miguel said. "You miss nothing."

"This is gonna be a long ride..." Thor groaned. "Now we just need my little sister to sing The Travel Song from Shrek the Musical and my nightmare road trip will be complete."

"Ah, you'll live, Junior," Drell told his nephew. "As long as we don't end up in the water, we'll be fine."

Lionel grumbled as he pulled an umbrella from his backpack and put it over Cherry's head.

"You're not gonna get sick, are you?" Atticus asked.

"Actually, I think I got over my seasickness," Cherry replied. "Seems to have gone away when we went on that Spring Break cruise from school."

"It's a miracle." Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

"Alright!" Lionel whooped, as he began to play a shanty on his flute.

* * *

They soon rode off into the stormy night as they had a long journey ahead of them. Some of the others eventually fell asleep during the travel. The sun soon came out and some of the others rowed, but it was a bit of a challenge due to the extra weight slowing them down slightly.

"Is it me or are we getting slow?" Atticus asked.

"We should probably drop some extra weight." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina!" Drell gasped with a glare. "I am not fat! I'm just big-boned and muscled!"

"Not you, sir!" Sabrina replied.

"She means... The horse..." Tulio groaned.

"Nobody should be left behind." Atticus proclaimed.

"Great..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Let's just keep a horse that isn't even our own."

Through the power of narrative convenience, the group eventually drifted towards an island. Miguel and Tulio put their hands over the end of the boat, but oddly, they didn't feel or see water, instead, they seemed to find sand.

"Is it?" Miguel asked.

"It is!" Tulio replied. "It's... It's... It's... It's... It's..."

"It's land!" They both exclaimed happily.

"Land!" The others beamed from that.

"Thank goodness." Hilda sighed in relief.

Everyone soon came out on the boat and cheered that they were on the sand and even began to kiss it until they ran into some skulls which freaked them out and they saw a couple of skeletons.

"It must be Yorick." Cherry weakly joked as she spotted a skull.

"All in favor of getting back in the boat, say 'aye'." Tulio said to the others.

"Aye!" The others agreed and they soon went to go back to the boat, but Miguel pulled out the map and was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey, Miguel, we could use a little help over here?" Tulio called out to his friend. "Miguel? Hello?!"

"You guys, we've done it!" Miguel smiled.

"What's that?" Tulio asked. "The map?"

"It's all right here!" Miguel beamed.

"You still have the map?" Tulio asked out of disbelief.

"The whistling rock!" Miguel beamed. "The stream!"

"You kept the map, but you couldn't grab a little more food?!" Tulio glared at him.

"Even those mountains. You said so yourself. It could be possible. And it is!" Miguel beamed. "It really _is_ the map to El Dorado!"

"You drank some seawater, didn't you?" Tulio then asked his friend.

"Oh, come on!" Miguel glared angrily.

"I'm not coming on!" Tulio glared back. "I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million pesetas!"

"How about a hundred million?" Miguel bribed.

"What?" Tulio glared.

"I just thought that, after all, since El Dorado is the city of gold..." Miguel replied, putting the map back.

"What's your point?" Tulio demanded.

"You know, dust, nuggets, bricks, a temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls, but you don't want to go, so let's get back into the boat and row back to Spain," Miguel shrugged innocently. "After all, it worked so well last time."

"Wait! Mm... Wait a minute. New plan," Tulio suggested. "We find the city of gold. We take the gold, and then we go back to Spain."

"And buy Spain! Yeah!" Miguel beamed.

"Buy Spain?" Cherry asked before shrugging. "Oh, sure, why not?"

"We'll end up rich." Salem grinned as he came out from behind Sabrina with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Yep," Lionel nodded.

"Then it's time to hit the trail." added Thor.

"What trail?" Tulio asked.

"That trail we blaze!" Miguel proclaimed, chopping at vines with a sword.

The vines then fell down, revealing a solid rock wall.

"That trail we blaze!" Miguel repeated.

Altivo seemed annoyed at first before following after them like a lost puppy. Patch looked over wearily and soon began to go after.

"You okay, Patch?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... That boat ride exhausted me..." Patch replied. "I guess long rides just make me sleepy."

"Here, I'll carry you." Atticus smiled, picking up his Dalmatian.

Patch yawned and fell asleep a bit in Atticus's arms. "I'll probably wake up after we walk along for a while." he then said before falling asleep.

"Heh, try traveling with Amelia Earhart like I did." Salem muttered from that.

"Come on, then," said Lionel. "Let's go on after them. Next stop... Hopefully adventure, and something to drink."

* * *

The group soon began to go after Tulio and Miguel as they followed their map.

"Oh, no, you don't," Tulio called out, trying to control the horse until he then got bit by him. "Yeow! Your horse bit me in the butt!"

A snake soon hissed at a poor, unsuspecting armadillo. Hilda gasped and soon grabbed the snake and tossed it away with a firm huff, sending it into the trees before smiling to the armadillo. The armadillo cooed back, nuzzling up to Hilda, as Drell looked mildly jealous of the animal. The armadillo smiled back and licked her face which made her giggle. Miguel soon looked around as Atilvo rode off with him. Tulio glanced at Miguel who looked around, but he had gone in a circle and clearly didn't know how to use the map.

The armadillo appeared to follow them around like a lost puppy just like Altivo had before. They continued to follow the map as they had discovered the road to El Dorado, but they had a long way to go as now they were in the jungle. It seemed to take more than one day as El Dorado was actually a pretty big place as Hilda held onto the armadillo as a little animal stowaway. Looking at the map, with an eagle form, and looked at the rock shaped like an eagle Tulio simply walked away as Miguel waved the sword. Later on, Tulio jumped in the water.

"Tulio...?" Atticus spoke up. "You shouldn't touch that water."

After that though, Miguel had to take the leeches off of Tulio's back. Miguel soon brought the fish to the others after cooking it.

"Dinner is served." Miguel proclaimed.

The armadillo then took the fish away from them.

"Hello." Tulio said to the animal.

"I wonder what armadillo tastes like?" Thor commented, picking up his aunt's new animal friend.

"No, Thornton!" Hilda scolded, taking the armadillo away from him. "He's my special little guy~" she then cooed.

Drell looked shocked and angered from that from his jealousy.

"Oh... What's your name, little guy?" Hilda cooed, rocking the armadillo in her arms like a baby. "I'm gonna keep a good eye on you."

The armadillo cooed back as he seemed to enjoy Hilda's company. Lionel took out a small bag of marshmallows and put them on some sticks over the campfire.

"Hey, Mo, you wanna tell Lionel that scary campfire story you heard about?" Thor smirked playfully.

"Um... Heh... I dunno about that." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"What story?" asked Lionel, curiosity now piqued.

"Well... I guess I might as well..." Mo said. "I heard about this from a dream, just so you know."

"Okay..." said Lionel as he got his marshmallow, which was now finished cooking.

"One winter in the days of old, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks," Mo began to tell the story that she learned from a dream one night. "A month later, this one girl realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So she and some others from her home went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, the girl stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice," she then did a little girl's voice. "'It's so cold and I can't get warm'. The girl turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. The girl ran outside for help, but... When everyone came back, Nini was gone."

"Whoa..." Lionel whispered.

"I heard about it from a dream one night," Mo replied. "No one knows what happened to the girl, but from what I know, Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

"Alright, that was impressive!" Lionel complimented as he ate his marshmallow.

"Heh, thanks, Lionel," Mo replied. "I heard about it from a dream, so I wrote it down when I woke up before going back to sleep."

"Ah, like Cherry and her ideas for a novel." Atticus nodded.

"Yeah, they're pretty crazy," Cherry said bashfully about her original novel ideas. "Like this one idea I came up with once."

"What was it?" asked Lionel.

"Oh, I dunno..." Cherry said.

The others soon urged her a bit to tell them as they wanted to know.

"Well, it's this idea I've had for a while, you might've seen it in the school newspaper sometimes," Cherry said, rubbing her arm bashfully. "But it's these twins who are orphans and they only have each other as friends. They then find out that they're wizards and go to this school like in Harry Potter and they eventually have to solve mysteries in their new school with some new friends, but at the end of each book, they would find a clue about their long-lost missing parents who are later revealed to not be dead after all."

"Oh, neat," replied Thor. "Kinda sounds like you and Atticus."

"Uh, yeah," Cherry said bashfully. "That was kind of the idea."

"Well, it'd be cool if you got published," Thor smiled. "I have enough faith in ya for it."

"Thanks." Cherry replied.

"So do we!" Lionel agreed.

Atticus checked some of the water with his arm in the water.

"Careful, Atticus!" Thor warned. "There's leeches in there!"

"They might not bother me 'cuz I'm me." Atticus chuckled as he felt more tickled than Tulio did when he tried to get into the water.

* * *

Eventually, they collected enough fish and Miguel cooked them for all of them so they could take a break to eat before going back to trailblazing. Miguel held out one piece for Tulio, but the armadillo soon came over and took it, he was about to eat it, but soon stopped himself.

"Heheh." Drell smirked a bit to the armadillo.

The armadillo shivered, coming up to Hilda as he felt scared and nervous.

"Drell, you shouldn't be so mean to Bibo." Hilda replied.

"Bibo?" Drell complained. "Ugh! You _NAMED_ IT?! Hilda, if you name it, you're gonna start getting attached to it, then I'll be stuck looking after it!"

"You sound just like Zelda and Edward when I found that baby dragon that was lost in King Arthur's Court!" Hilda huffed a bit.

"So that was _you_!" Drell exclaimed in shock.

"Oops." Hilda grinned sheepishly.

"I should've known," Drell said, shaking his fists. "I nearly got blamed for that."

"...Well, wouldja look at the time?" said Lionel as he yawned. "Guess we'd best call it a day!"

"Time to camp-out for the night." Atticus nodded.

Luckily, Lionel had made a large tent for everyone to put their sleeping bags inside. "Welp... G'night!" he then yawned as he got into his and everyone else soon turned in for the night before they would continue their travel down the road to El Dorado.


	3. Chapter 3

A while after, everyone had woken up, so they continued their journey and came up to what looked like a dog-headed cave with colorful butterflies flying out through the sky.

"Whoa... They're so beautiful..." exclaimed Mo.

They then passed a foggy trail and held hands on the way so they wouldn't get lost or end up somewhere else by accident. However, they suddenly ended up on a branch and it broke down with all of them on it and they fell with the map after Altivo had stepped on it. Bibo soon fell down with them as they ended up on the ground and in front of some sort of stone wall... And as usual, Lionel moved Cherry out of the way so she didn't get flattened.

The map landed on Tulio's face before he took it and took a look at the wall in front of them. He looked all around the wall and checked the substance before waking up his friend. "Miguel! Miguel, wake up!"

Miguel soon slowly woke up and looked up to him.

"Guys, wake up, we found it." Tulio told them.

"We found it?" Maritza asked.

"We found it!" Tulio nodded.

"Well, it's about time!" Hilda exclaimed.

"That's fantastic!" Miguel beamed. "Where is it? How far?"

"Right here." Tulio replied.

"Where?"

"Here."

"Behind the rock?"

"No, no. This is it."

"Seriously?" asked Thor. "Lame!"

"Give me that!" Miguel said, taking the map. "This can't-... What?"

"Apparently, 'El Dorado' is native for 'great, big _**ROCK'**_!" Tulio glared at Miguel which left an echo.

"Hey, but I tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so you can have my share!" Tulio suggested as he hopped onto Altivo to ride off.

"You don't think Cortes could've gotten here before us, and-" Miguel began.

"And what? Taken all the really big rocks? The scoundrel!" Tulio replied sarcastically.

"Tulio, you... We have to think about this," Miguel said as he looked through the map as Tulio got onto the horse. "We've come all this way, and w-w-we should really, you know-"

"Get on the horse!" Tulio growled.

Miguel sighed in response.

"No, no, no, not with the face," Tulio groaned as he grabbed Miguel. "Stop... Look, there's a pass right over there."

Miguel soon got on the horse and looked around with Tulio. However, as they were about to leave, someone was seen running from behind the rock before running into Altivo and soon fell flat on the ground. It appeared to be a young woman. Altivo neighed and bucked up a bit, feeling startled by the woman who seemed to come from nowhere.

"Whoa..." Lionel remarked, his face going red. "Who's the lady?"

"What lady?" Thor asked before looking to see. "Oh. _That_ lady."

They looked over to see a bunch of men, carrying spears and chasing after the woman.

"All right, we can either run from those guys or fight them," Atticus suggested as he got into a stance. "What's it gonna be, gang?"

"I guess we could fight them," shrugged Lionel. "Could be fun..."

"Hey, it's better than standing around and doing nothing while the plot advances." Cherry commented.

"You guys know better than that." Drell said.

"Fight?!" Maritza gasped. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Thor asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can fight!" Maritza frowned.

"Well... Just try your best," replied Thor. "If you can't fight, at least try to defend yourself!"

"I... I guess..." Maritza said.

"Come onnnn~," Thor winked to her. "It can't be that bad, huh?"

The group of men soon blocked them with their spears and Drell took a protective step in front of Sabrina and Hilda. The men simply laughed at Drell, believing he wasn't a threat... Until he snapped their spears like twigs. Then they turned tail and ran like heck.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Drell grinned. "You playin' Chicken?!"

"Well, that was delightful," replied Lionel. "And so early in the morning, too."

"Yep." Drell agreed.

The woman on the ground picked up what looked like a pot as the remaining men looked down to her. The woman soon tossed the pot and Tulio caught it before they threw it back and forth to each other. Thor and the men looked back and forth. Thor soon made himself dizzy and fell to the ground a bit. Lionel levitated him back to his feet as they followed after the woman. Bibo soon looked up to the stone wall and followed the others as they walked on the road. The woman held onto her pot close as the group followed beside her, looked to her and she kept it from them.

"It's not nice to steal, you know." Atticus said in a preachy tone of voice.

The woman rolled her eyes at that. They soon kept walking for a little while until they ended up in front of a waterfall.

"I guess we gotta turn back now?" Thor said in concern.

"Not likely." Cherry replied.

The man just glared at them and walked through the waterfall. Miguel and Tulio looked curious, and they soon all went through the waterfall together. After they walked by the waterfall, Miguel and Tulio got off of. Altivo and got onto the boat, smiling sheepishly at the woman. The woman sighed as she held her treasure close before seeming to glare to the others in blame. A man soon paddled them on the boat to go further into the new land they stumbled into.

"You don't think they'll sacrifice us, do you?" Maritza asked her best friend in worry.

"I doubt we'll be killed." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, Maritza," Sabrina soothed. "Drell's here, he won't let anything bad happen to any of us."

They soon rode along.

* * *

Meanwhile, a native man much like the woman who had stolen a pot, was shown going into a temple to pray to the god of Xibalba. "Oh, my Lord, it is I, your humble servant, Tzekel-Kan," he soon spoke while bowing and praying. "I wish to achieve the gift of immortality for myself to become a god and to be much superior and high and mighty than my Chief."

 ** _"You have asked for this many times,"_** A dark voice replied from the Heavens. **_"I shall grant your request... If you get married to a fair maiden to keep as your own to become your goddess, but you'll have three days to fulfill your request or remain mortal for the rest of your days, and you shall spend centuries together to infinity and beyond."_**

"Oh, yes, thank you!" Tzekel-Kan beamed before pondering. "Now... Where would I find such a woman to make as my bride?"

* * *

"Looks like we're here, people," said Lionel. "El Dorado."

"Whoa..." Everyone whispered in awestruck as they saw the city of gold up close and it was in fact real.

"I know I've been here before, but I can't think of when and what happened." Hilda said.

"I know what ya mean." Drell agreed with her.

They all soon looked around in wide wonder as they finally made it into the city of gold. Tulio, Miguel, and the others looked to each other as they soon walked off and rode on Atilvo's back.

"Well, it was nice working with you, partner." Tulio said to his friend.

"Tulio, I just want you to know, I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona." Miguel said.

"So... You... You, f-" Tulio glared at first.

"Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgment is now!" The man with the headdress announced as he came out.

" _More_ prophecies?" Cherry commented.

"Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?" The man smirked before the chief soon came beside him.

"Gods?" The group asked out of confusion.

"My lords, I am Tzekel-Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods." The man chuckled as he bowed to Miguel and Tulio.

"Hey." Tulio greeted.

"I am Chief Tannabok," The Chief introduced himself. "What names may we call you?"

"I am Miguel." Miguel said bravely as he came off of Altivo's back.

"Uh, and I am Tulio," Tulio added. "And these are Atticus, Cherry, Patch, Mo, Lionel, Thor, Hilda, Drell, Sabrina, and Maritza who are very good friends of ours!"

"Oh, well, that sounds nice." Cherry remarked.

The woman seemed to hide away behind Altivo as she saw the two native men.

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"My lords, how long will you and your friends be staying in El Dorado?" Chief Tannabok asked Tulio and Miguel.

"Aha!" Tzekel-Kan smirked as he soon grabbed the young woman who was hiding behind the horse. "I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief. How would you have us punish her?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! My lord, I am not a thief," The woman said with a nervous smile to him before looking back to the others, giving them a pleading look in helping her. "See, the gods sent me a vision to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the gods."

Tzekel-Kan looked from her over to Miguel and Tulio seemed to have hearts in his eyes towards the woman.

"Release her, don't ya think?" Tulio soon said.

Tzekel-Kan looked down at the woman before letting her go. "Then you will begin by returning this to its rightful place." he then suggested, giving her what she took and pushed her out of the way.

Thor firmly frowned as he seemed to not like Tzekel-Kan and even Patch began to growl as he felt like he couldn't trust this man.

"My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"Enough! You do not question the gods!" Tzekel-Kan told him, rolling his eyes slightly.

"That's right! Do not question us, or we shall have to unleash out awesome and terrible power!" Miguel added. "And you don't want that!"

"Pfft..." Cherry snorted a bit.

"For example..." Lionel cleared his throat, and snapped his fingers, making lightning shoot from the skies. He snapped again, and the lightning stopped.

The people began to feel amazed and surprised, even obviously Tulio and Miguel. The villagers looked shocked before bowing down to Tulio and Miguel. Tulio and Miguel soon smiled and embraced the fame and glory of becoming gods. The duo then put their hands out with a chant as the coyote head-dressed man stood up with his spear.

"Uh... Don't make him start it up again, 'cuz he will!" Miguel warned.

"Yep," said Lionel. "And the reason I came in this form is so that your heads wouldn't explode from seeing my true form!"

"Is that true?" Atticus asked Cherry.

Cherry shrugged as she didn't know herself exactly.

"No, I just made that up," whispered Lionel. "I thought it would be cool."

"Heh, I was gonna say 'And to think you know a guy'." Cherry said.

"O Mighty Lords! Come. Let me show you to your temple." Tzekel-Kan told them.

"All right! Temple." Miguel cheered.

"They're with us." Tulio told the villagers about the adventure group.

"Of course." Tzekel-Kan said before he began to look at Hilda a bit funny.

"Let's get going then." Atticus smiled.

"Indeed we shall." announced Lionel as they followed the people to the temple.

"To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." Tzekel-Kan told their company.

"Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight. Chief Tannabok suggested.

"Which would you prefer?" Tzekel-Kan then asked.

"I'll take the feast!" Thor and Drell announced together before the uncle and nephew looked to each other before laughing as they had the same idea.

"Both." Tulio and Miguel decided.

"Yeah, both is good." Lionel nodded.

"My lords." Chief Tannabok bowed to them.

"My lords." Tzekel-Kan added as he also bowed to them.

The two men then closed the curtains before speaking to each other alone.

"And so dawns The Age of the Jaguar," Tzekel-Kan chuckled before walking down the steps. "Happy New Year."

"It's not January?" Thor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Different culture, different rules." advised Maritza.

"That's why I try to be open-minded on things like that," Cherry replied. "No matter how strange it might seem where I come from because then I might do something that might look strange to them."

"That's very nice of you, Cherry." Maritza smiled.

"I try." Cherry shrugged.

Miguel and Tulio called out and waved to the people who looked thrilled to see them. They both laughed as Altivo ran on the water.

* * *

"Tulio. Tulio. They actually think we're gods." Miguel smiled.

"It's an entire city of suckers." Tulio replied.

"And it's a golden goose ripe for the plucking," nodded Lionel. "And we just so happen to be holding the tweezers."

Unknown to them, Patch, Salem, and Altivo soon spotted the mysterious thief woman hiding.

"We just have to keep this up long enough, to load up on the gold and the get the hell out of here!" Tulio said to Miguel.

"Well, I like his idea." Salem smirked to Patch.

"Salem..." Patch glanced at him.

"What? The idea has merit," replied the cat. "Sorry we can't all be Mr. Goody Four-Paws like you."

"Yeah, but I think you should be careful with a certain Head of the Witch's Council here watching your every move." Patch said, gesturing to Drell with his paw.

"Also, I spy a pretty lady," Salem then smirked to the thieving woman. "Heya! Over here!" The cat waved, leaping off the horse to approach her.

"My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"Enough! You do not question, the gods!" Tzekel-Kan told him, rolling his eyes slightly.

"That's right! Do not question us, or we shall have to unleash out awesome and terrible power!" Miguel added. "And you don't want that!"

"Well, yes!" Tzekel-Kan replied. "We do!"

"You do?" Miguel asked.

"Of course we do! Visit your wrath upon this non-believer!" Tzekel-Kan then replied. "Show us the truth of your divinity!"

"Oh, boy." Cherry muttered slightly.

Tzekel-Kan then smirked to the chief from that as the others walked off together.

"Miguel, you know that little voice people have that tells them to quit when they're ahead?" Tulio smiled before glaring. "You don't have one!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Miguel said. "I just got carried away!"

"Way away!" Tulio told him.

Bibo soon chased after the butterfly while they talked.

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious, and if we don't come up with some sort of mega-cosmic event-" Miguel said as the volcano started to rumble and erupt.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Tulio replied. "I can't think with all these distractions!"

The villagers began to look over to the erupting volcano as Tulio held his head in thought.

" You... Horse... Think horse. Think, think, think." Miguel said, hitting Tulio on his forehead.

"I'm on the verge of... **STOP!** " Tulio soon glared and his voice echoed which seemed to stop the volcano.

"That'll work." said Drell.

The villagers looked shocked before bowing down to Tulio and Miguel.

"All right then," Thor said. "To the Temple!"

"I don't think it's a good idea though with Tulio and Miguel pretending to be gods though." Cherry whispered.

"I feel the same thing." Atticus had to agree with his best friend.

"Well, with me around, they'll be able to fake it." replied Lionel.

"All right, I just hope you can keep up with their ruse." Atticus said to him.

"Also, we have some company." Hilda said.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"Look behind you." Hilda replied.

"Hello~" The native woman called behind them, startling them all a bit.

They all jumped a bit before striking poses.

"Depart, mortal, before we strike you with a lightning bolt." Tulio glared to the woman.

The woman smirked as she ignored the warning while looking at the treasures.

"Hey! Hey! Quit eyeing my treasures!" Salem replied, a small blush on his face.

"Beware the wrath of the gods! Begone!" Miguel threatened before making a clicking sound.

"Save it for the high priest, honey," Chel smirked. "You're gonna need it."

"Miguel, it's not working," Tulio said as his friend kept making clicking sounds. "Miguel! We've been caught."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about me, boys," Chel replied. "'My only wish is to serve the gods'. Remember?

"How?" Tulio asked.

"Well, if you guys want the gold, then you don't want to get caught, right?" Chel replied as she put the artifact back in place with a smirk. "You're going to need my help?"

"That would be, uh, helpful." Sabrina replied.

"What makes you think we need your help?" Miguel scoffed to Chel.

Chel soon imitated Miguel with a giggle. "Are you serious?"

Altivo laughed at that.

"I... What... We... Okay," Miguel replied. "So, uh, who are you?"

"Yeah, uh, what's your angle?" Tulio added.

"No angle," Chel laughed. "I want in."

"In?" Tulio asked.

"On the scam." Chel replied.

Tulio chuckled sheepishly from that. "Scam? There's no scam. Why would you think there was a-" he then looked piqued with curiosity as Chel brought up the scam. "Why?"

"So I can get out." Chel replied.

"I thought she just said she wanted in?" Miguel asked out of confusion.

"She wants in so she can get out." Tulio explained.

"Aha! Got it!" Miguel chuckled. "W-Why?"

"Think you're the only ones who dream of better things?" Chel replied. "Of adventure? You've got your reasons, and we've got ours. Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business."

"I guess that makes sense." Thor replied.

"So when you guys are ready to go back to wherever you came from, I'm going with you." Chel smirked.

"Hot AND smart... I like this woman already~" Salem grinned as his tail twitched.

"I don't think she's that interested in a cat though." Patch smirked.

"Don't ruin my moment." Salem told Patch.

"No!" Tulio chuckled to Chel. "Don't think so."

"Huh?" Atticus asked. "Why not, Tulio?"

"Well, we're all just fine," Tulio replied. "As in all of us and not her coming along."

"All right. Fine. After all, I'm sure you know the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar," Chel smirked to the group innocently. "Oh, and of course you know all about Xibalba. Okay? Good luck," she then chuckled and walked away. "We'll see you at the execution."

"We're going to be forced to leave?" Thor asked.

"That's exile, Thor," Drell told his nephew. "Execution means we'll be killed."

"Wait!" Salem called, clutching Chel's foot. "In case it helps, we're willing to reconsider!"

"A talking cat, huh?" Chel commented, looking down to Salem.

"Not just a talking cat," Patch replied. "It's a long story, ma'am."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Chel smirked a bit.

"All right, what do we have to do?" Drell asked the native woman.

"Just make a deal with me, and we can all help each other." Chel replied.

"Hmm..." Drell paused with hesitation.

"Consider it done!" Salem exclaimed.

"Not yet!" Tulio told him, grabbing his tail. "Let's just see how this works out."

"Uh-huh," Chel replied before taking out a familiar pair of dice. "Well, then I suppose that means you'll want these back?"

Tulio looked surprised and soon grabbed the dice from her. "How'd you get those?" he then asked.

"Where was she _keeping_ them?" Miguel wondered.

"Maybe she's a magician." Thor smirked.

The others glanced at him.

"Just trying to make things fun around here." Thor shrugged innocently.

"So, you're Chel?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, your new partner," Chel replied. "And what are your names?"

There was soon a bit of a long introduction about the rest of them.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," Chel said to them before running off suddenly. "And I'm your new partner too."

"Um... Okay." said Lionel.

"Now, put these on," Chel said, putting some blankets and clothes on the duo. "Your public's waiting."

"Maybe we can blend in with the crowd?" Thor suggested.

"I guess we could do that," Cherry said. "At least we aren't servants."

"True on that." said Lionel as he snapped his fingers, dressing them in clothes that would disguise them as locals.

"That works!" Cherry approved.

Tulio and Miguel were about to get dressed, but saw that they still had some company.

"Do you mind?" Tulio asked the native woman.

"No. Oh! Oh! Oh!" Chel soon giggled bashfully as she began to leave. "Right. Excuse me."

"We should probably leave too." Atticus suggested as Cherry covered her eyes.

"That's using your noodle." said Lionel as he snapped his fingers and dressed himself.

Tulio and Miguel looked at Lionel in amazement before he soon left with the others.

"Maybe they should call this place 'Chel Dorado'." Miguel smirked.

"Hah!" Drell snorted on the way out with the others.

"I guess now we just wait for Tulio and Miguel." Cherry said.

"Yup..." nodded Maritza.

* * *

"She's whoo-" Tulio chuckled until he soon looked to Miguel. "Whoa, she's trouble! Wait a minute!"

"What?" Miguel asked.

"The little voice... Remember the little voice?" Tulio told him. "Ju-Ju-Just for a second, imagine that you have one. What would it be saying about Chel?"

Miguel thought about it before he purred lustfully.

"No. No. Listen," Tulio told him. "We are partners."

"We are partners." Miguel repeated.

"We have a plan, remember?" Tulio replied.

"Get the gold. Go back to Spain." Miguel said.

"Yes! And we are pretending to be gods," Mike then said. "Now, put Chel into the mix. What is the voice saying? Listen carefully."

Miguel then suddenly gasped. "Chel is off-limits, hmm?"

"Bravo! Chel is off-limits!" Tulio replied. "Shake on it."

The two were about to shake before clapping their hands.

"Besides, we're supposed to be gods," Miguel said as he got ready with his friend. "We must avoid giving in to temptation."

"Gods. Oh. This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Tulio replied.

"Tulio, relax!" Miguel said as he looked at his reflection. "All you have to do is smile, act godly, and follow my lead."

* * *

They walked out of the temple.

Chief Tannabok saw them and gasped then turned around, looking at the villagers. "Big smile. Like you mean it. A-one, two, three." he then signaled.

The villagers played music for them as Tulio and Miguel met up with Cherry and her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

And so, began a ceremony for Miguel and Tulio as they were gods to the people, and loving it.

"Man, I'm starving." Drell said.

"It's not for you, it's for the gods." A villager told him.

Drell took out a fist with a low growl.

"...But I guess you could have some..." The villager then said as his face paled.

"Sweet!" Drell whooped as he helped himself.

"Also, the gods have apparently requested that their cat receive access to all of our attractive women..." added the villager.

Salem did a little fist-pump at that. Patch rolled his eyes a bit, but decided to let Salem have his moment. A woman then walked over and handed them each a drink.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused as he took his cup of punch and sniffed it a bit almost suspiciously.

Thor and Lionel each drank their cupfuls, but nothing happened to them.

Atticus looked from that, then shrugged. "Ah, well... Bottom's up." he then said as he took a drink next.

Luckily, nothing happened as it seemed to be just a normal drink as Miguel and Tulio acted like gods for the people of El Dorado.

"First, they suck up the fun and glory, then it goes to their heads, but soon, they'll get bored of it," Drell said. "I sometimes think the same thing happened with Kuzco's parents."

"That _would_ explain why we never see them..." replied Hilda.

"You knew Kuzco's parents?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah... Before they vanished..." Drell said. "They had to go out to sea on a voyage when Kuzco was really young, so they left Yzma in charge of him until they would come back."

"Oh... Don't tell me they ended up like Anna and Elsa's parents..." Atticus said in concern.

"That's just it," said Hilda. "Unlike those two, nobody really knows what _happened_ to them."

"So... Even you don't know...?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid the closest thing Kuzco has as parents are Pacha and Chicha." Hilda replied.

"Well, that blows," replied Lionel. "Maybe we could go some other time and check for ourselves."

"Since you guys are helping us, we'll let things go easy for ya, but if you betray us, there might be trouble." Miguel smirked.

"You don't scare me." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Tulio and Miguel began to enjoy their luxuries, but they would soon learn later on that it was tough to be a god.

"I hardly think I'm qualified, to come across all sanctified," Tulio said to Miguel as they explored before he came up to a woman with a couple of babies in her arms. "I just don't cut it with the cherubim."

One of the babies then bit his finger, making him yell out of pain.

"Tulio, what are you talking about?" Miguel replied. "There again, they're on their knees. Being worshiped is a breeze. Which rather suits us in. The interim."

"And it begins." Sabrina soon said.

Cheif Tannabok handed Tulio a bowl to drink from which he gladly accepted it and took a drink.

"Interim, interim, it's me and him." Tulio then said.

Miguel took the bowl and drank from it before he did a spit take.

"Oh, my God!" Tulio then gasped.

The villagers soon watched as Miguel and Tulio sat on Altivo's back running through hot coals.

"Maybe the horse is a god." Patch commented.

Miguel posed for the villagers, looking big and strong, but Tulio was making shadow puppets from afar which made his shadow look big and strong. The villagers then gave some golden apples to Atilvo who happily ate them. There was a giant golden head statue of Miguel and both men danced right on top of it. They soon jumped and moved all around with the people worshiping them like the gods they thought they were. The armadillo soon came out to join them in the celebration.

"Where'd you come from?" Hilda cooed to the armadillo. "Did you get away from me, Bibo?"

Bibo giggled as Hilda tried to tickle his stomach.

"You just remember, she's _my_ wife or I'm going to risk catching leprosy and take you on a vacation to Brazil." Drell growled through his teeth to the armadillo.

"Are you seriously jealous of an armadillo?" Cherry deadpanned to him.

"No!" Drell retorted before his composition crumbled. "...A little bit..."

"Sir..." Cherry sweat-dropped. "It's just an armadillo."

"I know..." Drell replied. "But she's fawning over it like it's our kid..."

"I... Don't know what to say to that..." Cherry shrugged. "But, uh, it's not like she's forgotten about you."

"I guess not..." Drell shrugged.

"Hey... She loves you and cares about you," Cherry said, reaching for his hand to pat it. "I assure you. Even if you're rough around the edges."

"Are you kissing my butt?" Drell asked.

"No, I mean it," Cherry replied. "She's just spending time with her new pet."

"If you say so..." Drell shrugged as Tulio and Miguel suddenly passed out.

"Ooh, please don't take your anger out on me." Cherry begged to herself with a nervous grin before she then saw what had happened to Tulio and Miguel.

"Hmm... I knew there was something funny about this punch." Atticus said as he swished his glass.

"Guess their drinks were tampered with." said Lionel.

"So... You guys are unaffected..." Drell said before pressing a finger to his chin with a small smirk. "Interesting~"

"Must be our physiology..." suggested Lionel.

Hilda seemed to also be a victim of the punch.

"Hilda!" Drell cried out before kneeling to her and carried her in his arms, looking firm to Atticus and Lionel before crying out to the Heavens. "Why?!"

"It should be temporary..." said Sabrina. "In a matter of hours, she should be up and running... If not a little drunk."

"You didn't have any punch?" Drell asked.

"Maybe a swallow," Sabrina shrugged. "It tasted a little funny though."

Maritza snored a bit, having been knocked out by the drink. Sabrina looked concerned for her friend.

"There's something funny going on here," Drell said, grabbing the others into a huddle. "I think I'm going to find out what it is."

"No, Uncle Drell, please don't go." Thor pouted.

"It's just for a little while, Shorty," Drell replied. "My instincts are telling me something. And have I ever been wrong?"

The group members looked at each other.

"...Forget I said that." replied Drell.

"Forget what?" Thor asked innocently.

"Just stay out of trouble," Drell said, about to leave. "Atticus? You're in charge."

"Aww! I wanna be in charge!" Thor whined.

"Fine, you're second in charge," said Drell. "If anything happens to Atticus, that puts you in charge."

"Yes!" Thor beamed.

Drell nodded and soon left them. The ones who were still awake hung out for a bit while the ones who were knocked out were busy.

* * *

"We already know somebody tried to slip us a micky," replied Lionel. "We just need to find out who and why."

"What does Mickey Mouse have to do with this?" Thor asked out of confusion.

"No, Thor," Sabrina said. "Lionel just means someone drugged us."

"Ugh!" Thor groaned and face-palmed himself. "I'm so stupid!"

"I toldja, you're _not_ stupid," replied Lionel. "It's just that nobody really uses that expression very much nowadays."

Thor looked a bit bashful.

"I hate to jump to conclusions, but I didn't like that Tzekel-Kan guy." Patch spoke up.

"Yeah, same," said Lionel. "We all saw how he was eyeing Hilda, right?"

"I thought that was just me," Sabrina shuddered. "Looked like he wanted to take Aunt Hilda away from Drell."

"Ooh... He shouldn't do that..." Thor said like that was a fate worse than death. "Hilda promised to go out with Uncle Drell once, but she ditched him at the last second to go to another party and danced with this pirate guy, so he stormed in and turned the pirate into a goat for the rest of the dance."

"Ugh... Those two are just horrible to each other!" Cherry complained as she soon came by.

"Well, used to be," said Lionel. "Until they got hitched for real. And we all know Cherry helped get them back together, so let's just skip past mentioning that and get to the big stuff."

"Please..." Cherry begged before looking queasy.

"Oh, Cherry, are you drugged too?" Atticus asked in concern, seeing her looking rather sick to her stomach.

"No, I'm just sick and tired OF YOU GUYS ALWAYS REMINDING ME OF THAT MOMENT!" Cherry said before snapping, then sighed. "I'm sorry... I just have a really bad headache... I think it might be a migraine."

"...I'm sorry," Lionel replied. "I promise never to mention it ever again."

Cherry nodded firmly as she looked crankier than usual. Thor soon came up to Cherry and picked her up.

"Don't even think about-" Cherry glared.

Thor soon brought her into a bear hug while humming a rhyme to himself, swaying her about a bit.

"Thor, Cherry doesn't like hugs." Atticus reminded.

"This'll help make her feel better." Thor smiled before Cherry began to look calm now.

"Huh... You never fail to amaze me." nodded Lionel.

"Can you _please_ put me down now?" Cherry muffled.

"Sure!" Thor smiled, dropping her on the ground before looking sheepish. "Oops... Sorry."

"Why is it whenever I meet a member of Drell's family, it ends up in pain?" Cherry grumbled a bit as she sat up.

"Because the universe decided it could either make you a butt monkey or a Mary Sue," sighed Lionel. "Apparently it's never heard of 50/50s."

"Well, I'm so glad I have a role..." Cherry rolled her eyes in deadpan. "My headache seems to be gone though."

"Awesome Sauce!" Thor jumped up with glee, giving himself a high-five. "Alright, now what do we do?"

"I'm not sure if there's much we can do since Drell's gone to investigate." Patch remarked.

"Perhaps we can see how things will play out..." replied Lionel.

They soon got comfortable and made themselves a campfire as it was going to be a long night for all of them. Thor took out a random guitar and began to play it, singing a song to himself which was a bit of nonsense.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Drell wandered around to himself, going to have a look around, he then heard a twig snap behind him before he soon magicked up an energy ball to throw. Out of the bushes came Hilda's armadillo friend who looked up at him.

"Oh... It's _you_..." Drell said, making his magic go away. "Hilda's little pet."

Bibo nodded.

"You're worried about Hilda, right?" Drell asked.

More nodding.

"Good, for once we agree on something." replied Drell.

Bibo soon came beside him to follow him.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned before walking off with the armadillo. "Ya might as well come along... Boo Boo."

Bibo squeaked at him.

"Bibo, Boo Boo, whatever..." Drell rolled his eyes.

The two soon wandered off a bit. Bibo then squeaked a bit to the warlock.

"You're lucky?!" Drell smirked with a laugh. "Oh, I'm sure. If you're lucky, then I guess you're Cri-Kee and I'm Mushu, huh?"

Bibo then squeaked again.

"Oh, you're a spirit who was sent to help get Tulio and Miguel into El Dorado, eh?" Drell then asked. "Riiiight... Sorry, Boo Boo, but I'll believe that when I see it."

Bibo shrugged as they continued their trek further inward. They soon came behind the temple to hide for a bit. Tzekel-Kan looked around and soon climbed up the stairs on his own. Drell and Bibo looked over as Tzekel-Kan came into the temple to pray as he had something to take care of.

* * *

Tzekel-Kan went up to the stones and then started to bow. "O Mighty Gods, it is almost time for The Age of the Jaguar and I will be the god!" he then proclaimed.

Drell and Bibo peeked out, watching him.

"No one shall stand in my way, especially not those fools who have come into our land." Tzekel-Kan continued.

"So that's his plan." Drell muttered to himself.

"They were so easy to manipulate," Tzekel-Kan smirked. "Especially those children."

Drell began to growl a bit.

"And I shall achieve the immortality I desire!" Tzekel-Kan grinned. "I've found the perfect bride!"

Drell and Bibo glanced at each other.

"Say... You don't suppose he means... Hilda?" Drell remarked.

Bibo let out a squeak.

"Probably?" Drell replied. "That's helpful..."

Bibo squeaked again.

"Yeah, I suppose that's obvious," Drell said before cringing. "Plus Cherry, Mo, Sabrina, and Maritza are way too young for him..." he then said before his eyes widened. "...I now remember of when Hilda and I ended up here for a couple's vacation."

Bibo squeaked in mild surprise as he and Drell quickly scurried out of the temple to continue their conversation unimpeded.

"Well, that was super freaky," Drell said to Bibo. "I should help Hilda and the kids, but I'm not sure how to."

* * *

And so they headed back to camp; there they found the group sound asleep. Drell settled into his sleeping bag, though he made sure that Hilda was placed very close to him, so he could keep an eye out for her. Bibo soon came to lay with Drell and Hilda. Drell glanced at that, rolling his eyes slightly, but let the armadillo stay.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came for everybody. The group had woken up, though Hilda seemed a little inebriated.

"Hihihihihihi..." The adult witch giggled, with a hiccup. "Gu'morning, sillybillies!"

"Aunt Hilda...?" Sabrina asked in concern as she woke up. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, you seem doofier than usual." Cherry added.

"Whaaat? Naaaaaah, you're crazy!" Hilda snorted with a hiccup.

"I did say this would happen..." replied Sabrina.

"Hilda...?" Drell called.

"Hiya, Hunky Monkey!" Hilda cooed, holding onto him a bit. "Ooh, you are just so handsome and brave and strong."

"Tell me something I don't know." Drell smirked, unable to resist eating that up for his ego.

"God, I dunno why, but I am _really_ in the mood to get down and dirty with ya!" Hilda replied.

"OKAY! Got to go!" Cherry said, running off suddenly before running into a familiar looking face.

"Good morning, my lords!" Tzekel-Kan announced as he appeared with an innocent smile.

"He's back." Miguel whispered.

"Oh, no." Tulio face-palmed.

Tzekel-Kan stepped outside. "The gods have awakened!" he announced to the people.

* * *

The crowd then cheered as Tulio fell to the ground. He then stood back up, clearing his throat which had Miguel do the same thing. Chel then came over, throwing flower petals on the ground.

"Hey, uh, Chel?" Atticus whispered. "What's going on?"

"It's not gonna be good." Chel whispered back.

"That's helpful." Cherry deadpanned.

"This city had been granted a great blessing," Tzekel-Kan continued. "And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration. The gods deserve a proper tribute!"

The natives then brought in a bag. Miguel and Tulio seemed to like the sight of the bag so far.

"The beginning of a new era, the dawning of a new age, demands sacrifice!" Tzekel-Kan glared, putting his hand over the bag and cast some magic on it which made a frail man appear from it.

Everyone then gasped in shock.

"Holy shit, he's gonna kill a dude for _us_!" Lionel exclaimed.

The man then looked over at the group. "Help... Me..." he then uttered out to them weakly.

"Eh, he lived a long life, maybe this'll be better for him," Drell said, sounding like his old self, then looked disgusted with himself. "WHY did I say that?!"

"Gosh, Drell, that's crude, even for you." Cherry commented.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I even said that." Drell replied.

"We've got to do something." Miguel said.

Tzekel-Kan smirked as he was nudging the poor man to the edge of the temple, leading into death.

"STOP!" Tulio soon called out as he came out with Miguel. "This is not a proper tribute!"

"You do not want the tribute?" Tzekel-Kan asked him.

"Of _course_ I don't want the tribute, you short-sighted twit!" Lionel exclaimed, imitating Lord Zedd.

"No. No, no," Miguel said, holding the man by his arms. "W-We want tribute. Uh, it's just that, uh, Tulio, tell him."

Tzekel-Kan then looked at the black-haired man.

"The stars are not in position for this tribute!" Tulio soon said.

"The stars?" Cherry and Atticus glanced at each other.

"Like he says, the stars..." Miguel added. "Can't do it. Not today."

"Ah. Perhaps it is possible I misread, the heavens." Tzekel-Kan said, a bit nervously as they gave him a look.

"Don't worry about it," Miguel replied. "To err is human, to forgive-"

"My lords, may the people of El Dorado offer you our tribute." Chief Tannabok announced, showing some servants behind him with golden treasures.

Drell looked among the gold, then found a necklace that looked familiar and decided to wear it.

"What's with the bling?" asked Salem, as he was being carted around by a troupe of attractive-looking women.

"Eh, just seems right." Drell said.

"That necklace..." Thor said to his uncle. "That looks like El Dorado's necklace."

"The superhero?" asked Lionel.

"Yeah..." Thor said before gasping thoughtfully. "Gah... Uncle Drell turned El Dorado into a superhero in the future."

"That _would_ explain it," replied Lionel. "And yet his powers aren't gold-related..."

Thor shrugged.

"Yeah, but still." Lionel said.

"My lords, does this please you?" Chief Tannabok smiled.

"Yes, very nice," Miguel replied. "Certainly acceptable."

"Yes, lovely. It'll do." Tulio added.

"The gods have chosen!" Chief Tannabok smiled before looking to Miguel and Tulio. "To Xibalba?"

"No. No." Chel tried to warn them in not agreeing to that.

"To Xibalba!" Miguel and Tulio proclaimed.

"Oh, great." Chel muttered.

The natives were throwing the gold over the cliff and into the whirlpool, then they all looked at the gold in the whirlpool. Chel and Salem shared a face-palm with each other. Tulio and Miguel looked a bit overwhelmed as they didn't realize what they had done.

"Hey, um, what are they doing?" Miguel asked the girls.

"They're sending it to Xibalba: The Spirit World." Chel glared.

"No, no, no! Not my gold!" Salem howled. "Not my wealth! Not my riches...!"

"Oh, Salem." Sabrina sighed to the cat's wants of gold.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll split it with ya." Salem replied.

"The Spirit World?" Atticus asked.

"That would be Xibalba... Next to that living embodiment with La Muerte," Drell said. "...Also the parents of Sartana of the Dead who terrorizes Miracle City."

"I'll take care of it." Chel offered.

The others hoped that she didn't mean she was going to kill herself just for them, and luckily, it didn't result to that.

"Um, excuse me, Chief?" Chel spoke up as she came beside the man in charge. "The gods have their minds about Xibalba. They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown them."

"Stop!" Chief Tannabok soon called out to his people.

The natives then stopped throwing the gold in the whirlpool; then a golden plate rolled toward a cliff and Tulio stopped it with his foot.

"They wish to bask!" Chief Tannabok told his people. "Take the tribute to the gods' temple!"

The natives then walked away as Chel walked over to Tulio, Miguel, and the others with them.

"Nice going." Tulio whispered before walking off with the others.

"Thank you...!" Salem exclaimed, crying joyful tears at that.

"My pleasure, boys." Chel smirked a bit.

Tzekel-Kan gave them a look as they soon walked off. Chief Tannabok seemed to chuckle to him before leaving.

"Smile while you can." Tzekel-Kan growled quietly.

* * *

There was soon a parade being held for Tulio, Miguel, and the others, and they were allowed to celebrate with them because Tulio and Miguel told them to.

"Now _this_ is more like it," remarked Salem as the women fanned him with fronds. "It's about time I get the respect I so richly deserve... Next to the adoration."

The women seemed to giggle to him while pampering him like with Tulio and Miguel.

"And we thought that Tulio and Miguel would be crooked conmen like Flim and Flam." Atticus said to the others.

"Naaaaah," replied Lionel. "They just wanna make a living for themselves."

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?" Tulio chuckled.

"Not bad at all." Miguel smiled.

"We just became richer than the king of Spain." Tulio smiled back.

"You said it: we are livin' large, baby!" Lionel agreed.

"You know, speaking of kings, the chief and high priest seem a bit, uh, tense." Miguel remarked to the others.

"Buenos Dias! Listen, all we have to do is keep playing the one against the other," Tulio then said. "You know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em worth some smoke and mirrors and then get the hell back to Spain."

"Um, Tulio, how are we gonna get all this back to Spain?" Miguel replied.

"Umm..." Tulio paused in thought.

"Well, I figure I could help you with that." shrugged Lionel.

"You would?" Miguel asked curiously.

"Sure, no problem," replied Lionel. "It'd be pretty easy for someone with phenomenal cosmic powers... And no itty-bitty living space."

"Is that what the cartoons call 'hammerspace'?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Unless he has a bag like Wakko Warner." Cherry replied.

"For one, Felix the Cat did it first," stated Lionel. "And two, sure."

"Well, uh, by all means," Tulio said to Lionel. "Thanks, Leonardo."

"My name is Lionel." Lionel narrowed his eyes.

"Oh. Right." Tulio then said sheepishly.

"I'll let it slide, just this once," shrugged Lionel. "Now we're going to need to get it out somehow that won't make the people suspicious."

"Hmm..." The group all stopped to think on a possible solution.

"I'd ask Uncle Drell to carry it like the god Atlas, but I don't think he's strong enough." Thor said.

"Yeah, your uncle is strong, but not god strong." Atticus added.

"I already told you, I have it covered." said Lionel.

* * *

_**A few hours later...** _

"A boat?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"Yeah." Tulio nodded.

"Um, we really hate to be ascending so soon, but, uh, some urgent business has come up, you know, family matters, you know, and it's just a bit..." Miguel tried to explain.

"Yeah, family." Tulio added.

"Badda-bing, budda-boom, you know what I mean." Miguel smiled bashfully.

"Oh, we expected you to be staying with us for the next thousand years." Chief Tannabok replied.

"Uh, sorry, but I promised my mother I wouldn't leave home for a thousand years." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"Well, as we say in the Spirit World, 'There's your plan, then there's the gods' plan'," Tulio said while Miguel looked like he was trying not to laugh. "And our plan, uh, calls for a boat, 'cuz we're gonna ascend kind of in a horizontal pattern at first, and then we're gonna go vertical, uh, as we get further out to sea."

"Hmm... To build a boat large and glorious enough, would take about a week." Chief Tannabok replied.

"A week? Hmm..." Tulio replied.

"Um..." Miguel paused.

"What if your friend Tzekel-Kan took care of it?" Maritza asked.

"Tzekel-Kan?" Chief Tannabok asked. "About... Three days."

"Then I... Shall personally have my people supervise Tzekel-Kan and ensure he gets it done in slightly less time..." Lionel stated.

"Three days will be fine." said Tulio.

They soon came outside after talking with Chief Tannabok.

"Three days is not fine..." Tulio muttered as he fiddled with the gold he had.

Chel soon glanced over.

"This is real," Tulio smirked to her, showing her the gold he had. "These... These are the one's problem."

"Oh... Thank you." Chel smirked back, taking the gold from him.

"Well... I didn't expect to meet you again so soon," remarked Salem coolly. "But hey, I'm not complaining."

Chel gave him a gentle pet to be nice. Miguel was seen lying down in the gold pile.

"So, uh, how do you think you're gonna keep this up for three days?" Atticus asked.

"You guys worry too much." Miguel replied as he soon leaped off.

"No, we worry exactly the right amount," Tulio glared as he soon ran to Miguel and grabbed a hold of him. "You can never worry too much. We just have to lie low."

"But guys, this place is amazing!" Miguel smiled. "I mean, I wonder what's-"

"No! Don't even move!"

"Tulio..."

"You're moving!"

"A little, but-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Come on."

"Stay!"

"I gotta... I... I just..."

"Just stand there!"

"For three days?"

"All right, we lie low." Miguel suggested.

"No, ah, ah, ah, ah. Promise?" Tulio reminded, putting his right hand up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Miguel replied. "All right, all right."

"Great! Good. Okay," Tulio said before seeing that Chel wore the gold necklaces he handed to her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gloat over my gold."

Chel seemed to giggle to Tulio as he soon walked off and started kissing the gold pieces.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chel smiled as she walked towards Miguel as he looked out to El Dorado.

"Yes, it is, but it should've been named _Chel_ Dorado." Salem smirked.

Chel chuckled a bit from that.

"That's _my_ joke!" Miguel pouted.

"He didn't even say it right." Cherry smirked.

"Hey, some folks got it, some folks don't." shrugged Salem.

"You know, you really shouldn't miss it." Chel said to Miguel.

"I know, but I-I couldn't." Miguel replied.

"Go ahead. I'll cover for you." Chel told him.

"Oh, good. Thanks," Miguel said before he soon heard Tulio singing in the distance. "So, what happened to Altivo?"

"Yeah... Where _is_ that horse?" Sabrina soon asked well.

"It's the horse from _Tangled_!" Thor smiled randomly.

"I wonder about you sometimes." Cherry mumbled to him.

"Tulio goes for paradise!~" Tulio sang to himself before he noticed something missing as he carried a basket of gold in his arms. "Hey, what happened to Miguel?"

"I don't know." Chel said innocently.

"Oh, my God, he's gone! Miguel's gone! He's loose!" Tulio soon cried out in a panic. "What am I gonna do? Oh, no! No!"

"Calm down," replied Hilda with a hiccup. "He can't get into too much trouble solo..."

Tulio groaned and complained until Chel soon came up behind him to relax his shoulders a little by rubbing them. "Oh, yeah. Oh, oh, down, down, down, down," he then smiled in relief until he panicked again. "No! No! Big trouble," he then chuckled and stood up onto the floor. "Whoa! Look, sweetheart, we're on the middle of a con here, walking the razor's edge. On the one hand, gold! On the other hand, painful, agonizing failure! Ahem... I can't afford any tempta-... Uh, distractions. So, I'm sorry. So sorry," he then took a deep breath. "But perhaps another time? Another place, hmm?"

Salem flicked his tail in jealousy. "Oh... What I wouldn't give to be human right now..." he groused.

"Is someone trying to butter me up to decreased his sentence?" Drell smirked.

"Uh, no, no, not at all," Salem grinned nervously. "Especially with that time when Uncle Zamboni came over."

Sabrina shuddered about her Uncle Zamboni who was a bit unpleasant to meet and be around with.

"Too bad," Chel replied. "I'm free now."

"I'm not really sure I trust you." Tulio said to her.

"Mm... I'm not really asking you to trust me. Am I?" Chel smirked as she stroked her own hair.

"Whoo. 'Kay," Tulio then began to rub her with a small smile. "Ooh, yeah."

Salem groaned at that. "Yet another reason to be human..." he remarked. "I still have male needs..."

"Ah, you still have some time to go," Drell replied. "Don't worry though! The remaining 75 years will just fly by before you know it."

Salem rolled his eyes. "Great... I gotta be sexually frustrated for the next 75 years... I'd kill to be able to hold a gun right now..." he remarked.

"Nope!" Drell laughed a bit.

"Aw, come on, Uncle Drell, be nice." Thor said to him.

Salem groaned as he rolled onto his side.

"He has been a bit helpful to me lately since I got into high school," Sabrina said to Drell "Maybe you could decrease his sentence just a little bit?"

Drell glanced over before looking back to Salem. "I'll think about it." he then said.

"...I guess that's okay..." Salem sighed, relenting.

Tulio soon rubbed Chel's shoulders which made Salem groan and walk off away from that in disgusted jealousy.

* * *

Everyone soon went to get going as Hilda seemed to fall asleep again, so Drell kept her company and made sure that she was comfortable. The others looked around as the town seemed like it was empty with no one around, except for maybe a certain black-haired man.

"Tulio, where is everyone?" Atticus asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Tulio replied.

"Looks like we better go find him," said Sabrina. "Who knows what trouble he could get into on his own?"

"Yeah!" Cherry said. "...Wait, who are we looking for?"

"Miguel," replied Maritza. "He went off somewhere and we can't find him."

"Maybe someone took him?" Thor suggested.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Atticus replied.

They soon walked along for a while as the city seemed nearly empty except for all of them. They soon spotted a man.

"Excuse me. Excuse me?" Miguel called over to the man who soon turned around to see them. "Hey, where is everybody?

"They've been cleared from the streets, my lord, so the city can be cleansed, as you ordered." Acolyte informed.

"Cleansed?" Miguel blinked in confusion.

"Yes," Acolyte smiled in reply. "So the Age of the Jaguar can begin, as you ordered, my lord."

"We ordered no Age of the Jaguar!" Lionel exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this foolishness?!"

They heard voices as they then heard two guards approaching a scared villager.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"And it just got worse." Cherry groaned slightly.

"How much you wanna bet this guy did nothing wrong?" Atticus looked deadpan to the others with how unfair guards could be sometimes.

"...Yes." said Thor.

"Hey! Hey, stop that!" Miguel complained as he came over, speaking louder to the two guards as they cornered one of the villagers. "Hey, stop that! What are you doing? Stop that!"

"But, my lord, anyone who disobeys your orders must be punished, as you ordered." Acolyte reminded.

"It seems I've been giving a lot of orders, haven't I?" Miguel replied.

"Indirectly, even!" Salem added. "I suspect treachery is afoot!"

"Tzekel-Kan has made your commands clear, my lord." Acolyte explained.

"How _dare_ that fool presume to speak for us!" Lionel boomed angrily.

"Here's an order: Take the day off." Miguel told the guard and Acolyte.

Tzekel-Kan stepped back a bit while Cherry snickered.

"Now... Never presume to speak for me or my fellow gods _ever_ again..." Lionel growled. "Or ELSE!"

"Alright, alright, my apologies." Tzekel-Kan grinned sheepishly.

"It'd better not happen again!" Lionel remarked. "Or else the only head rolling here will be YOURS!"

"Oh, certainly, of course not," Tzekel-Kan replied, trying to stay calm from that. "Now, uh, back to the task at hand?"

"What do you have in mind?" Atticus asked, deciding the humor the high-priest.

"If I may be so bold as to off some advice." Tzekel-Kan soon said.

Chel rushed over, urging Tulio in silence not to agree.

"All right. Shoot." Tulio then said, much to her dismay.

Tzekel-Kan then walked over to the man. "My lord, you are perfect."

"Oh, well. Go on." Tulio chuckled to that, striking a heroic pose.

"But in your perfection, you cannot know how imperfect humans are," Tzekel-Kan began. "Like snakes they are. Spineless and slippery," he then used some gestures, bringing out holographic snakes, hissing out to Tulio and Chel as she soon came out by the other man's side. "They are as untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse," he then ate a pear before spitting some of it out. "Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" he then added, crushing some spiders.

"Stop it!" Tulio grimaced ."That's disgusting."

"Ugh... Very disgusting..." Thor groaned as he soon looked sick to his stomach.

"Well, as you can see," added Salem. "Our consciences are clear, being gods and all that."

"Then we're in agreement," Tzekel-Kan soon said, backing Tulio and Chel out the doorway. "I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately. Now. Do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar, or would you prefer them free-range?"

"Uh..." The others paused from that.

"No VICTIMS, IDIOT!" Lionel shouted. "Worthless incompetent!"

Tzekel-Kan grinned sheepishly while Cherry snickered.

"What's so funny?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I'm sorry, but something about Lionel yelling at someone like that cracks me up." Cherry replied.

"Now, get out of my sight before I curse you with eternal suffering!" Lionel boomed.

"But how will these people respect you if they don't fear you all?" Tzekel-Kan asked.

"Hmm..." Thor paused thoughtfully. "Fear me..."

"Then I shall personally teach them," replied Lionel. "Maybe using YOU to demonstrate!"

"Of course," Tulio said, backing up with Chel. "We'll make them fear us by-"

"A sacrifice, as is prophesied," Tzekel-Kan said. "The history of the Age of the Jaguar will be written in..."

"Ink?" Tulio guessed.

"Blood!" Tzekel-Kan replied.

Cherry hid a bit of a crazed grin due to how dark she was at times.

Lionel glanced at Cherry and sighed. "Fine, a sacrifice. Sure, write it in blood. In fact, let's just DRENCH the whole thing in blood! Serve it in big, heaping cups!"

"Okay, that's kinda messed up." Cherry soon said.

"My point exactly." Lionel replied.

"Blood! Oh, right," Tulio said, backing up down the stairs with Chel. "Of course. I should probably consult with Lord Miguel. This is fairly important stuff. I, um, should discuss the entire, uh, blood issue right away. Excuse us, won't you? Let's go."

Chel and Tulio soon walked off together.

Tzekel-Kan soon wiped a tear away from his eye with a light chuckle. "Finally, we're connecting."

Hilda was shown to be lying alone, having a bit of a nap as Tzekel-Kan soon came to scoop her up. Drell soon turned over with a yawn, grabbing Hilda in a hug as he kept her company. Hilda seemed to snuggle into Drell's embrace. Tzekel-Kan soon tried to reach out to take Hilda, prying Drell's hands off of her as best as he could.

Drell growled at that. "You touch her... The gods will smite you..." he muttered. "Mine..."

Tzekel-Kan blinked in concern.

"I'd listen to him if I were you..." Thor said in an eerie tone before turning his head in a near Exorcist kind of way. "If you value your life, that is..."

Lionel nodded. "We gods have eyes and ears everywhere."

Tzekel-Kan soon backed away from Hilda as she continued to snooze.

"Hey, where's Nancy?" Cherry soon asked about Atticus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miguel was soon playing ball with Atticus, Mo, Chief Tannabok, and the village children.

"Nice game," Atticus smiled. "It's no football, but it's pretty good."

The kids definitely seemed to enjoy playing. Miguel soon bumped into Tulio and Chel who were now glaring at him.

"Uh-oh... We're busted." Mo said.

"What do you think you guys are doing?!" Tulio glared.

"Uh, laying low of course?" Miguel replied.

"Look, change of plans," Tulio grunted. "We have to grab what we can carry and get out of here now!"

"Great, what'd you guys do?" asked Maritza.

"Because the high priest is nuts!" Tulio whispered sharply. "He wants-"

"This is unacceptable!" Tzekel-Kan called out.

"Yeah. Yeah. Like he said." Tulio then told Miguel and the others.

"The Gods should not be playing ball like this!" Tzekel-Kan proclaimed.

"Playing ball?" asked Lionel. "What's this sniveling toad jabbering about?"

"I believe we've just been shanghaied for a sporting event." Atticus remarked.

Lionel groaned. "Aw, maaaaan!" he sighed, losing his regal tone. "This sucks!"

"I'll handle this," Atticus smirked. "You wanna help out, Thor?"

"Let's do it!" Thor smirked back.

The two then yelled out, ripping off their shirts, making Mo faint in the background.

"...Fine," sighed Lionel as he ripped his shirt and tied it around his head like a bandana. "If their god doesn't play, they might get suspicious. Also, somebody get Mo some water before she gets dehydrated."

"That sounds fair enough for me," Cherry said, trying to fan Mo while Patch brought over some water for the fallen tomboy. "Be careful out there, guys."

"Oh, we will," Thor said, pounding his chest. "I'd say that 'Careful' is my middle name, but we all know that's not true. It's Fraser."

Cherry snickered a bit from that.

"Well, don't blame me." Miguel smiled innocently from Tulio's glare.

"I blame you!" Tulio hissed at him before looking to Chel who had over. "What is the object of this game, pray tell?"

"You've gotta knock the ball through the hoop." Chel replied.

"Oh, like... Mayan Basketball..." Lionel realized. "Sounds easy enough."

"You play basketball?" asked Atticus.

"What are you, crazy? Hell no!" Lionel replied. "I just picked up some know-how from watchin' during gym class, is all."

"Hm..." Atticus sighed a bit. "I guess you can pick up as we go along."

"I'm just surprised Drell knew how to play basketball back during our _Space Jam_ adventure." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, that surprised me too." Atticus agreed.

"He's been around long, so he knows stuff," shrugged Lionel. "I've stopped being surprised by that sort of thing, cuz it makes a lot of sense when you think about it."

"So, um, where is this hoop?" Thor then asked Chel.

"Over there." Chel pointed out for him.

They soon looked up to see a golden hoop which was up very far.

"That's impossible," Tulio gulped. "We're gonna lose."

"Gods don't lose." Chel smirked.

"Exactly!" Lionel chuckled. "Specifically when they got... The reach."


	6. Chapter 6

Tzekel-Kan snapped his fingers which started the game and brought out a large group of men.

"Heep-ha!" The men chanted.

"My lords, Chief Tannabok's warriors are the finest ballplayers in the city," Tzekel-Kan stated. "15 mere mortals against two gods, and their friends."

However, Tulio and Miguel gulped.

"I realize it's a bit uneven, but I do hope they'll challenge you enough to make the game, interesting. Play ball!" Tzekel-Kan called out, putting a brown ball on the ground before whispering to the team he had picked out. "Crush them into the dust. Enjoy."

"Never tell me the odds..." Lionel cracked his neck.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" The crowd chanted.

The ground rumbled as the men soon came running for the ball which made Tulio and Miguel feel nervous.

"Okay, guys, time to play hard." said Atticus.

"Work hard and play hard..." Thor added.

The ground rumbled as the men soon came running for the ball which made Tulio and Miguel feel nervous. The ball was then kicked into the wall and bounced all around. Thor soon jumped in and caught the ball and ran with it like in football.

"My lords, were you not supposed to put the ball into play?" Tzekel-Kan then smirked.

"Ohh! Well, no, no, no, no, no..." Tulio said with a sheepish smile, trying to act like that was a joke. "We were merely demonstrating the, um, traditional, uh, first avoidance maneuver."

"Ah. I've never heard of such a thing." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Excuse me. Who invented this game?" Miguel said.

"I think that's a good question." Atticus muttered with his own deadpan.

"It was probably the gods." Lionel deadpanned to himself.

"Why, of course." Tzekel-Kan chuckled as that seemed to be right.

"I'm warning you, don't push your luck with this guy." Tulio whispered as Miguel took the ball.

"But Tulio, we're the gods." Miguel reminded.

"Great, then whaddo we do?" asked Lionel.

"I dunno..." Thor said as they huddled together. "It looks harder than it sounds."

"Tell me about it," Atticus replied. "Lionel, think maybe you could fly around with the ball or stretch your arms out to reach the hoop?"

"Sure as shootin'," Lionel nodded. "That was my whole plan, anyway."

"It won't be cheating, right?" Thor asked.

"Shouldn't be since they think of us as gods." Atticus smirked.

"Yep," said Lionel. "We may as well play our parts... 'Cuz all the world's a stage."

"Ooh, that's poetic, buddy," Thor smiled. "You should work in a Chinese Food Fortune Cookie Factory."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Lionel. "Also, fortune cookies are actually from California, but you get points for trying."

"Really...? Huh..." Thor commented. "Then what about those talismans?"

"...What talismans?" Lionel asked.

"The Talismans of Shendu that Uncle told me about once." Thor grinned sheepishly.

"Why would you mention those?" asked Lionel. "Whaddo they gotta do with anything, and do they relate to this conversation at _all_?"

"They're Chinese too?" Thor replied innocently.

Lionel sighed. "...Fine, you get points for that too..."

Thor then grinned from that.

"Anyway, we all in agreement?" Lionel then asked.

"...With using our powers to win?" Thor asked as he seemed to remember this time.

"Yep," nodded Lionel. "Two more points for remembering, plus... This cookie." he took out a chocolate chip cookie.

"Ooh..." Thor grinned before taking the cookie like it was the best thing to ever happen to him. "Score~..."

"Congratulations." Atticus smiled for Thor.

Lionel playfully tussled his hair. "Okay, boys; the audience is primed... So let's go put on a show."

"Showtime." Thor grinned.

* * *

And so, the three returned to Tulio and Miguel as they began to play the game. Mo soon woke up and watched the game with Cherry and Drell. Lionel extended his arms to grab the ball and then send it through the hoop a few times. Atticus and Thor bounced it over to him occasionally with throws, punches, and kicks.

"Tulio! The hip! The hip!" Chel called out.

"This is impossible!" Tulio complained, kicking the ball, trying to get it into the hoop.

"Come on, Tulio and Miguel," Thor smirked before swaying his waist a bit. "It's all in the hips... It's all in the hips~..."

Lionel blushed. "I have no idea how to respond to that..." he replied.

"Aw, yeah, hip motion!" Thor then smiled, bumping all around. "Bow! Bow! Bow!"

"Thornton, get your head in the game!" Drell called out to his nephew.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, Uncle Drell!" Thor replied as he soon spiked the ball into the hoop.

"Atta boy!" Lionel whooped. "If I was gay, I'd plant one on ya! Otherwise, I'd only do so out of gratitude and adrenaline!"

"Aw... I'm so flattered..." Thor blushed a bit. "I'd probably do the same for you~"

Lionel giggled sheepishly at that as he knocked the ball into the hoop again.

"The fangirls are gonna milk that scene for what it's worth." remarked Salem.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell replied as he watched the game.

Mo was of course mostly focused on Atticus, especially with him being shirtless.

"Cherry, go check on Hilda for me," Drell said. "I wanna see how this game ends."

"Sure, make me do your dirty work." Cherry mumbled.

"...Just do it, wouldja?" asked Drell. "I'll even send Sabrina with ya."

"You better be nice to me after this." Cherry replied.

Drell then gave her a bit of a look.

"Ahahah..." Cherry grinned sheepishly before zipping off almost like The Flash.

"Yeah, you just remember that I still have to live with him," Sabrina told Cherry. "Though, it's still not as bad or nightmarish as I thought it would be."

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry replied.

The two soon walked off together while Drell continued to watch the game. Thor soon began to run while yelling out and jumped in the air with the ball, sticking his tongue out, and soon spiked the ball through the hoop in a Michael Jordan fashion. The group clapped for him at that.

"Way ta go, big guy!" Lionel whooped. "YEE-HAW!"

"Hey, Chel, this game has been going on for a while," Atticus said. "Shouldn't it be over soon?"

"The game is over when the shadow touches this line." Chel informed.

"Well, then... We got a little more time to showboat!" Lionel remarked. "Thor, ol' chap, let's give the people a finale they won't soon forget!"

"Indub... Indoob... Definitely!" Thor added.

"We need a miracle." Miguel suggested.

"No, we need to cheat." Tulio replied.

"Cheaters never win and winners never cheat." Atticus proclaimed.

" ** _AEEEESOOOOOP~_** " An obnoxious voice sang with bright bold letters around him.

"Ugh... That must be from the new Powerpuff Girls show." Atticus complained about that.

"One, SHUT UP WITH THE OBVIOUSNESS!" Lionel shouted, punching the obnoxious voice. "And two: like you said, it's not cheating if they think we're gods."

"Besides," Thor smirked as he lay on his stomach with his legs over his head, kicking the ball with a free foot. "I could do this all day."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," replied Lionel. "I think we might actually win this!"

"Yeah!" Thor laughed. "Ms. Magrooney and Uncle should teach this in Gym Class."

"Hmm..." Drell smirked thoughtfully. "Once again, my nephew accidentally had a good idea."

"Thor... I think you've just doomed Cherry." replied Lionel.

"Aww... I don't wanna do that..." Thor pouted. "I love Cherry!"

"Well, she hates gym class," said Lionel. "So by suggesting that Drell and Ms. Magrooney teach this in gym class, you've just made it a billion times worse for her."

Thor grinned sheepishly.

"All right, all right, I won't talk about it in school," Drell replied. "Thor, you and I can just play it when you and your sister come visit me in The Other Realm Gym."

"All right!" Thor pumped the air.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll come play with ya too." Drell smirked before he soon began to lean forward and hopped down onto the ground, shaking it a little with a crack from his step.

"Time to finish this game!" Lionel exclaimed as he tossed the ball into the hoop several more times.

"Ahem!" Drell said.

"Oh, uh, you want a turn?" Atticus asked, holding out the ball to him. "Here you go."

"Hm~..." Drell smirked, then soon took his turn with ease, holding out his free hand to stop the opposing team from tackling him or trying to stop him. "I should've been a Harlem Globetrotter."

"Then go for it," said Lionel.

Drell cracked his knuckles as he charged in, grabbed the ball and tossed it into the hoop, as the ball got stuck in the middle. "Oh, come _on_!" The warlock then groaned, stomping his foot.

The resulting vibration knocked the ball through the hoop.

"Way to go, Uncle Drell!" Thor beamed.

"Ah, I've always had it in me." Drell smirked, brushing his knuckle against his chest.

The villagers soon cheered as the game soon ended with Tulio, Miguel, Atticus, Drell, Thor, and Lionel winning. Obviously.

"I love this game!" Tzekel-Kan whooped.

Tulio and Miguel slapped fives.

"Way to go, partner!" Salem chuckled to Chel.

Chel soon hugged him as she laughed happily for Tulio and Miguel. Salem's eyes widened before he gave a sly smile as that was good enough for him.

"Well done, partner!" Tulio laughed as he grabbed a hold of Chel.

Salem yelped as he fell to the ground from being carried by Chel.

"Yes! Yes!" Chel beamed then.

"My lords, congratulations on your victory," Tzekel-Kan said to Tulio and Miguel. "And now, you will, of course, wish to have the losing team sacrificed to your glory."

The crowd gasped as the men bowed down to accept their punishments.

"Not again..." sighed Miguel. "Look, Tzekel-Kan... Forget the sacrifices."

"Uh, Miguel?" asked Tulio.

"But all of the sacred writings say that you will devour the wicked and the unrighteous." Tzekel-Kan defended.

"Well, I don't see anyone here who fits that description." Miguel replied.

"At least... Other than you." added Lionel.

Tzekel-Kan scoffed to that. "Well, as speaker for the gods, it would be my privilege to point them out."

"The gods are speaking for themselves now!" Miguel glared, pushing him out of the way and helping the men up who lost the game. "This city and these people have no need for you anymore! There will be no sacrifices! Not now, not ever!"

The crowd then cheered on that.

"Get out!" Miguel told Tzekel-Kan.

Chief Tannabok smiled innocently and waved to him as his people cheered for Miguel.

Tzekel-Kan looked flabbergasted and until he saw Miguel's eyebrow draw some blood which made the High Priest smirk. "Mm... As the gods, command." he then obeyed.

* * *

The men then grabbed onto Tulio and Miguel.

"Hey, not bad for my first commandment, huh?" Miguel laughed.

"Miguel, the little voice," Tulio reminded before giving up. "Yeah, fine."

"You tell him." Cherry's voice said.

"No way! You tell him!" Sabrina's voice replied.

Drell glanced over as Cherry and Sabrina were coming back.

"He's _your_ uncle!" Cherry told Sabrina, pushing her out front.

"Tell me what?" asked Drell. "I'm so busy riding high on my win, _nothing_ could bring me down!"

Sabrina and Cherry looked to each other nervously.

"Be honest." Atticus smiled in comfort to them.

"Yeah... Where's Hilda?" Drell asked. "I wanna share this with her?"

"Who? Uh! Right! Aunt Hilda..." Sabrina replied. "She's in the process of... Uh... Things being the way that they are... She..."

"...She's gone..." Cherry soon said with a gulp.

" **WHAAAAAAAT?!** " Drell soon snapped before running like a monster on a rampage, growling viciously as he went to get to the temple where they kept Hilda.

"I dunno about you, but T.K. is gonna get a ticket for a one-way ride on the pain train." Lionel chuckled.

Drell turned around with a deep growl.

"Okay, okay, let's try to calm down and make a plan before you go off and do something crazy like in that other dimension with the jockette with werewolf and demon powers." Atticus advised.

"Jeez, that crazy broad?" Lionel retorted. "But... I digress. We may as well use our heads and plan out a strategy to bring down godly wrath upon Tzekel-Kan's head."

Drell soon sucked in some air, taking deep breaths in and out.

"Uh, you gonna be okay?" Cherry asked.

"I'm very furious that Hilda was taken," Drell said firmly before sighing. "But it's not yours or Sabrina's fault."

"Then like I said, time to plan." Lionel replied.

"Wait, where are Miguel and Tulio?" asked Mo.

"I don't care," Drell glared. "I wanna send that high-priest BAM! WHAM! ZOOM! And to the moon!" he then punched the air, making the others duck down to avoid getting hit.

"Alright, but we must use our heads." advised Lionel.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Do you know why the gods demand blood?" Tzekel-Kan rhetorically asked.

"I don't know." Acolyte replied.

"Because gods don't bleed," Tzekel-Kan said before cutting himself with a knife until the blood went back into his hand. "It's time to take the future into my own hands, and this city will be cleansed. Even if I have to do it myself."

"Uh, how?" Acolyte asked.

"There are dark magics here and power, and... Ooh. My, my, my, my, my," Tzekel-Kan said, grabbing a book before throwing it at Acolyte. "It's not called the Age of the Jaguar for nothing," he then looked at the men who were building a boat. "This'll be a delightful way to bid the false gods, goodbye. And also I want that lovely tan woman."

* * *

Everyone soon settled in for the night, though Drell had a bit of a hard time adjusting.

"We should be heading back home soon," Atticus said. "How do you like your adventure, Maritza?"

"It's pretty alright," Maritza replied. "I'm still trying to get used to this new adventure life. I don't know how you guys do it all the time."

"Give it time," said Lionel. "Once you finish one, it gets easier."

"I guess, though I've had one with Sinbad the Sailor." Maritza replied.

"Right... 'Cuz your boyfriend's Sinbad Jr and Salty." Lionel said.

"Yeah," Maritza blushed a bit. "That was a pretty fun trip... Even though I found out that I'm descended from the Goddess of Chaos."

"Huh... Alright," shrugged Lionel. "People have had crazier ancestry."

"Yeah, you could've been related to King Kong." Sabrina commented offhandedly.

"...How exactly does _that_ work?" Lionel asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't wanna think about it too much." Sabrina groaned a bit about her crazy family tree, as if being descended from witches wasn't bad enough.

"Good idea." Lionel replied.

Drell soon walked by, carrying Thor a bit before setting the warlock teen in place, backing away as he visualized a bit.

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked him.

"Getting carried around." Thor replied.

"Not you!" Cherry said.

"I wanna make sure you kids will be safe, 'cuz I gotta go back and find Hilda." Drell replied.

"Well... Okay." Atticus said.

"I'm going in." Drell said.

"Shouldn't someone go with you?" Patch asked.

"No," Drell said, turning away dramatically. "This is something I have to do."

"Alright... You go and stop Tzekel-Kan." Lionel replied. "Godspeed... And good luck."

"Luck's got nothing to do with it," Drell replied. "Oh, and kids?"

"Yes?" The group replied.

"Never _ever_ get me this angry if you value your lives." Drell said before going off then.

"Noted." Sabrina gulped.

"You got it, chief." Lionel nodded.

Drell nodded back and he soon left them on their own.

"Well, if anyone tries to take you guys from me, they're gonna have to deal with the godson of Superman." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, thanks," Lionel beamed. "They mess with one, they mess with _all_!"

"I hope Aunt Hilda's okay wherever she is." Sabrina frowned.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, 'Brina," Cherry replied. "Besides, if Tzekel-Kan has her, I think he'll be six feet under by the time we see him again."

"Better yet, nobody's gonna see him again after Drell deals with him." replied Lionel.

"Yeah..." Atticus said before seeing some pretty flowers, then held them out for Mo.

"Oh, Atticus." Mo blushed and smiled, accepting the flowers.

Bibo pouted as he looked a little sad that Hilda was gone.

"Don't worry," said Lionel. "Drell is gonna get Hilda back."

"I sure hope so." Sabrina said.

"I know he will." Atticus replied.

"Me too." Patch added.

Lionel stretched and laid down. "I guess we've done plenty up to this point."

"Yeah, it's getting dark," Patch replied. "Might as well get some sleep."

"Yeah, and not worry so much," Maritza added. "My parents always say that worrying too much before bed isn't good for you and can even make you sick."

Everyone soon got comfortable and went to get some sleep while they could.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Drell soon began to stalk around after Tzekel-Kan was doing his own work. He then slunk up against the wall as the Acolyte was walking by as he seemed to be working on a potion. Drell soon came up behind the Acolyte and soon began to creep up the steps into the room and began to look for his wife before he soon swished open some curtains and looked relieved.

"Hilda, you're alright..." Drell smiled before wincing. "But... You look different..."

Hilda was shown to be sleeping and now looked like a native princess with markings on her face.

"So... You have come..." said Tzekel-Kan. "Just in time to witness the start of the Age of the Jaguar... As I claim my new queen as well."

"You..." Drell growled at the high-priest. "She is not _your_ queen, she is _my_ wife."

"We shall see about _that_ , pudgy man." retorted Tzekel-Kan.

"Pudgy?!" Drell growled. "I'll show _you_ pudgy!"

"I guess you'll sit on me then." Tzekel-Kan grinned.

Drell growled and soon ran toward Tzekel-Kan, pinning him against the wall.

"Ooh... Good try..." Tzekel-Kan coughed.

"I'm gonna give you a taste of the old Warlock Wrecker!" Drell glared as he soon grabbed Tzekel-Kan like a wrestler in WWE.

The former priest grunted as Drell picked him up and thrashed him around like a rag doll. Hilda soon began to wake up and gasped. "Stop! Stop!"

"It's okay, Hilda, I got him!" Drell smirked.

"That's my fiancé!" Hilda soon called out.

"...WHAT?!" Drell asked. "Whaddya mean, fiancé? You're already married! To ME!" He then turned to Tzekel-Kan. "I dunno what you did to her, but you're going to undo it. Right now."

"I don't think so," Tzekel-Kan replied. "I have one more day, and then she will be all mine and Xibalba will grant me immortality so I may become a GOD!"

"True..." said Drell darkly. "But a lot can happen in one day... And you're gonna reverse what you did, or else what I'll do to you will make what I already did to ya seem like a tiny scrape in comparison... And not even this Z-Bulbasaur or whatever is gonna be able to keep you safe from my wrath."

"Well, we'll just see about that then, won't we?" Tzekel-Kan glared. "You have no idea about what I can do."

"Well, I could say the same for you," retorted Drell. "So then, Mr. Jaguar... Show me your power."

"Heheh, you'll find out sooner or later," Tzekel-Kan chuckled. "And those children with you and the gods you're catering to."

Hilda soon ran toward Tzekel-Kan and hugged him emotionally.

Drell snarled. "I'll see to it that you personally fry for this..." he scowled as he vanished without a trace.

* * *

Tzekel-Kan came to see Acolyte who was stirring some water. "Well, is it ready yet?" he then asked.

Acolyte scooped the water up for Tzekel-Kan blowing on it.

Tzekel-Kan gave him a look, so he then put in an umbrella, allowing Tzekel-Kan to take the bowl and he then sniffed it before throwing it. "It seems to be missing something!" he then snapped, grabbing the book to take a look. "Ah, that's it. It needs more body."

Acolyte looked up only to be kicked into the water. Tzekel-Kan then walked off and soon got forced to the wall, transforming in a dark and scary sort of way with magic forming in the Stone Jaguar, then forming hands and feet, then the Stone Jaguar lands on the ground, then breaking a stone.

"Do as I command!" Tzekel-Kan laughed as he commanded the Stone Jaguar.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the next day came for everyone as it looked like Tulio and Miguel were about set to leave El Dorado.

"Well, another day, and still no sign of Hilda." Lionel sighed. "What do we do? ...What _can_ we do?"

"Beg and plead that Drell doesn't take his anger out on us?" Cherry asked.

"He's changed a bit from that... As long as Della isn't concerned," Sabrina replied. "I don't know what we can do though."

"I'm sure Zelda's gonna miss her sister." Salem commented as he yawned and stretched like a normal cat.

"No kidding," Atticus replied. "She'll probably be distraught... Not to mention little Ambrose."

"Heh... Come now, I'm sure it's all okay," Cherry said. "And Drell will be back here any minute with her."

The others murmured a bit from that.

* * *

They soon met up to see a big fancy boat that was ready to travel back to Spain.

"Some send-off, huh?" asked Tulio. "We're finally at the 'go back to Spain and live like kings' part!"

"Yeah, it sure looks like it," Cherry replied. "Erm... Congratulations."

"Well... Isn't king a step down from god?" asked Miguel.

"What?" asked Tulio. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We can't stay here, Miguel! We have a plan, remember?"

"How about we forget the plan, hmm?" asked Miguel.

"What?" asked Tulio.

They were soon visited with a roar.

"What was that...?" Patch asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a jaguar." Maritza replied.

A gigantic stone jaguar soon ran towards them, making Tulio and Miguel scream in terror.

"And I'd say you're right on the money with that..." Lionel replied, unflinching.

"Now everyone will know the truth of your divinity!" Tzekel-Kan laughed to his victims as he held Hilda in his arms.

"Ugh, and I thought that guy was sorry looking before." Cherry groaned.

"Hey, wait a second!" Atticus said before taking a closer look with telescopic vision. "He has Hilda! And... She looks different."

"He's done something to her!" Drell exclaimed. "He's made her think she's his fiancée! We need to get her back to normal somehow!"

"Brilliant goal," said Lionel. "I suggest we achieve it by smashing that bad ol' puddy tat into gravel!"

"We better hurry, otherwise I might turn to stone." Drell said.

"Turn to stone?" The others asked.

"If anything happens to a witch's or warlock's true love, then they become heartbroken, and they slowly turn to stone and begin to fall into pieces and cease to exist." Drell warned.

"You mean... You would... Die...?" Cherry asked.

Drell nodded as this was urgent and depressing.

"Gosh..." Cherry said. "I guess I never thought about that."

"Then we have no time to waste." Lionel gave a dramatic squint as epic music began playing.

Drell began to follow after, though the stoning process seemed to begin, making him panic.

* * *

The people of El Dorado soon panicked and ran off as the Stone Jaguar invaded their home, causing havoc. Some of the men soon threw spears at the Stone Jaguar, until he then grabbed the men and threw them down.

"I'm okay!" One of the men called out before getting squished by the Jaguar's foot. "I'm still okay!"

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Lionel, Thor, Sabrina, Salem, and Maritza soon got into a huddle.

"Any ideas?" Atticus asked.

"I'll protect the women and gold." Salem suggested.

"Right... Everyone else?" asked Atticus.

"Pile Drivers," Lionel replied. "We've got to shake that creep apart and beat the paste out of Tzekel-Kan!" He turned his arms into jackhammers and fired them up.

"I guess I could tie him up with some vines." Mo suggested.

"Yeah, you restrain him and the boys can bash him." Cherry then added.

"Ready? Let's do it to it!" Lionel exclaimed as he fired a spray of oil under the jaguar's feet, making it slip and slide.

The Stone Jaguar began to stomp before slipping a bit from the oil slick. Mo soon went into a deep concentration with her Forces of Nature powers to summon her vines to constrict the Stone Jaguar from going any further.

"We got 'im... So let's get smashin'!" Thor exclaimed as he grabbed the stone jaguar by its tail and thrashed it around like a rag doll.

"Heh, go, Thor!" Atticus laughed from that.

"That kid must take bucket loads of vitamins in the morning before school." Salem commented.

"You could probably use some too." Patch teased as he took Salem's bony arm.

"Yadda-yadda-yadda..." Salem rolled his eyes as Thor continued thrashing the stone jaguar, actually Tzekel-Kan, around.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY AUNT!" Thor roared. "CHANGE HER BACK OR I'LL SMASH YOU INTO DUST!"

"What ARE you?!" Tzekel-Kan demanded to Thor.

"A very concerned and pissed off nephew!" Cherry replied, feeling shaken a bit from Thor's rage.

"MY NAME IS THOR MOLTENSCAR! NEPHEW OF DRELL AND HILDA!" Thor boomed as thunder and lightning shot down from the sky. "AND I SHALL BE... YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

"He is seriously scaring me right now." Cherry cringed nervously.

"You wanna tussle?" Thor growled. "WELL, LET'S TUSSLE, YOU SPINY LITTLE CREEP!"

"Thor...?" Hilda mumbled, almost like she was breaking free from her spell.

Lionel held up a special mallet. "Yo, Thor! Gonna need your hammer!" he shouted as he threw it to him like a boomerang.

Thor looked over and soon luckily caught the hammer, grinning a bit to himself.

"Ooh, you've got a cute little hammer," Tzekel-Kan mocked. "Well, isn't that special?"

"You're not Dana Carvey!" Thor glared, mashing him with the hammer instantly.

Tzekel-Kan blinked twice...before his stone body crumbled to pebbles.

"Way to go, bro," smiled Lionel. "You brought down the hammer of justice... Figuratively and literally."

"Thank you, thank you~" Thor smiled and bowed, feeling great. "Oh, Lionel, I love this hammer. I feel stronger and more powerful. Is it like The Avenger Thor's hammer from Asgard?"

"Yep," Lionel grinned. "Made it special, just for you!"

"Oh, buddy! Thanks a bunch!" Thor beamed before smirking to Tzekel-Kan. "Now, as I was saying... I'll gladly take my Aunt Hilda to go so that my Uncle Drell can live happily ever after."

"And alive." Cherry added as even SHE sounded worried about Drell's life right now as he was close to turning to stone.

"Fine..." wheezed Tzekel-Kan. "You can have her back... Just keep away from me..." He then recited a few words to reverse Hilda's amnesia.

Hilda's eyes flickered a bit before she looked around.

"How can we tell if she's back to normal or not?" Mo wondered.

"Hilda, what's 2 times 11?" Cherry asked.

Hilda blinked, feeling confused at first. "Math Question?"

"It's her." Cherry smirked.

"Great... Now I think you better get to Drell before we hafta start calling him Sgt. Stoneface!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hilda asked before looking over with a gasp.

* * *

Drell bowed his head as he looked like he had given up all hope. Hilda soon came to him, lifting his head before their eyes met.

"Alright, so hug him... Or kiss him... Or whatever you guys do, just don't make me watch..." Cherry told Hilda before turning away.

Hilda rolled her eyes from that before she soon gave Drell a kiss to make the stone morphing stop.

At that, Drell's stone coating soon shattered like glass. "Oh, am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed. "I was getting stiff, and not in the good way!"

Cherry covered her eyes then even though she wasn't looking that time.

"I feel like I was sleeping for a hundred years without knowing you..." Hilda smiled. "I missed ya... Drelly Bean."

Cherry soon snickered before laughing out loud from that nickname.

"Because I'm in such a good mood, I'll ignore that." replied Drell.

"Sorry!" Cherry then said, stifling in a bit more of laughs.

"Hey, Uncle Drell, did you see that?!" Thor beamed, running over, acting a bit younger than he actually was. "Did you see what I did?!"

"You were amazing out there, Squirt!" Drell smirked, playfully punching his arms. "Remind me not to mess with ya, huh?"

"Hell yeah!" Thor exclaimed.

"Your own little war hammer," Hilda smiled. "Guess Lionel made that for you."

"He did," Thor smiled back. "I feel great. I FEEL GREAT!"

"Gosh, Thor, you sound like that fat, sweaty guy from _Saturday Night Live_ back in the 90's." Cherry commented.

"You mean Chris Farley?" asked Lionel. "The 90's equivalent of Jack Black, I assume?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Cherry replied. "He was like one of the few white guys who made my dad laugh pretty hard."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Thor beamed as he seemed to like Cherry's comparison for him.

"Cool." Lionel nodded.

"I'm not done with you yet, boy!" Tzekel-Kan snapped.

"WELL, I'M DONE WITH YOU, YA WEASEL!" Thor soon yelled out. "IF YOU WANT MORE, I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD, YOU'LL HAVE TO SIT ON YOUR FACE!"

"You don't wanna plunder," said Lionel. "When MY PAL BRINGS THE THUNDER!"

"I'll make your worst nightmares come true if provoked... I'll show you a true world of unspeakable horror!" Thor narrowed his eyes before bringing out a cloud with a hint of illusion magic.

"Do-do-do-do, we are the Sea Ponies~" A woman's voice sang over some G1 _My Little Pony_ footage.

"Whoops... Maybe not that horrifying." Thor grinned sheepishly, making the cloud disappear.

"But still, pretty scary!" Lionel warned.

"Okay, Tulio and Miguel, you can come on out now," Thor smiled. "That Stone Jaguar is long gone."

"Don't tell me that they ditched us." Cherry commented, not seeing the two men anywhere just yet.

"Nah..." Lionel replied. "Look, there's Miguel!"

* * *

The others soon looked over and looked a bit relieved that Miguel was still at least around.

"How did you guys do what you did?" Miguel asked.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Cherry rolled her eyes, standing back as she crossed her arms. "Sheesh!"

"Powers, bud," replied Lionel. "No tricks."

"I know what you are, and I know what you are not!" Tzekel-Kan told Tulio and Miguel. "And you are not gods!"

"Y-You're not a god?" Tulio asked Miguel in surprise. "You lied to me? How dare you!"

"Hey, it was his stupid plan!" Miguel defended.

"Are they seriously doing this again?" Cherry complained.

"Trust me," Drell smirked with a wink. "It'll be worth it."

"Oh, no-no-no," said Tulio. "My plan was to lay low. But your plan was to run off and be all 'oh, look at me, I'm a god'!"

"That's not true!" retorted Miguel.

"No? Who are you kidding?" asked Tulio. "You're buying your own con!"

"Should we do something?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Nope." Drell smirked, putting his hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"At least I'm not dating mine." Miguel said to Tulio.

"Ah, you already have someone!" Tulio told him. "Listen, Mr. High and Mighty, we'd both be sailing out of here with a mountain of gold, if you had just listened to me!"

"Hmm..." Tzekel-Kan smirked to the arguing.

"Well, now you've got all the precious gold and Chel," Miguel ranted to his friend. "So what do you need me for?!"

"Well, maybe I don't need you anymore." Tulio told Miguel.

"Well, then, why don't you just go back to Spain, and I'll stay here, and we'll both get what we want?!" Miguel glared.

"That's fine with me, pal!" Tulio slapped him.

"Fine with me too!" Miguel shoved him.

"Fine!" Tulio shoved back.

"Ouch." Tzekel-Kan smirked to the arguing men.

"Okay!" Miguel glared to Tulio.

"All right!" Both men replied before they both then punched Tzekel-Kan who was now on the ground.

"Psych!" Lionel cackled.

"See? What'd I tell you." Drell replied.

"Why does that phrase always sound cocky whenever Cath says it?" Cherry commented to herself.

"I guess cuz she is." Drell shrugged.

"Tie him up!" Tulio told Miguel.

"Here, I'll get this." Mo said, using her own vines to tie up Tzekel-Kan with.

Tzekel-Kan grunted as he was soon all tied up. Suddenly, they heard a roar: it was the stone jaguar.

"Jump!" shouted Tulio as he, Miguel and the others ducked down.

The stone jaguar lunged at Tzekel-Kan, tackling him and sending him down the whirlpool.

"If you come back, I'll turn you into a Stone Pile." Thor threatened as he held his hammer over his shoulder with pride.

"And turn the pile into gravel!" Lionel added, sticking out his tongue.

Thor and Lionel soon shared a fist-bump together.

"It's so nice to see Thornton bonding with friends." Hilda smiled.

"Tell me about it," Drell replied. "I actually felt sorry about that rule of no mortals entering The Other Realm otherwise they'll get turned into a creepy-crawly thing."

"Yeah... We should probably fix that." Hilda nodded.

Drell shrugged. "I dunno if I can."

"You're Head of the Council, surely you can bend the rules." Hilda told him.

"Rules are rules." Drell replied.

"But loopholes are loopholes." Cherry smirked, quoting from Sabrina's first sleepover when that creepy-crawly thing had happened by accident.

"...Damn," Drell groaned. "The Council's gonna have my gonads on a pike after this..."

"Thank you for that image." Cherry grimaced then.

"Whatever..." Drell rolled his eyes.

Tulio and Miguel were still dangling by the vines together.

"That was good, huh?" Tulio smiled bashfully.

Miguel glanced at him, then climbed the vine, getting up, and was met with a cheering crowd.

"Hey, a little help, please?" Tulio called as he tried to climb up. He was then lifted by the crowd and landed next to Chief Tannabok.

"Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni!" Miguel called out before declaring. "I've decided to stay!"

"Oh, this is wonderful news," Chief Tannabok smiled to him. "What a glorious day for El Dorado. Lord Miguel has decided to live among us!"

The crowd then cheered on that.

Chel soon ran out to check on the other man. "Tulio! Is everything okay?"

The men soon grabbed and continued to carry off Miguel who then looked out to Tulio and Tulio then looked back.

"Everything is fine." Tulio said softly to Chel.

"You gonna be okay, Tulio?" Cherry asked the black-haired man.

"Oh, I'll be alright." Tulio replied softly.

"I'm sure he's just sad to leave their friendship like this," Thor said before pulling the others into a forced hug. "I know that I would be."

"Aw, Thor!" The others replied before he soon laughed to himself like in the ending of a sitcom.

"Heh... This is our second sitcom reference this year," smirked Lionel. "Nice."

Thor grinned proudly from that.

"And now I remember why I kept this necklace," Drell soon said, holding onto the golden necklace he found. "I kept it for a few centuries until Enchantra and Spella told me about a young boy being born who was destined to become a new superhero who Thor now knows as El Dorado so he could go and join the Super Friends."

"Huh... Talk about destiny." Salem remarked.


	8. Chapter 8

Tulio was soon at the top of the temple, looking out in the distance a bit. He soon then walked away from Miguel as he began to pack a bag with some treasures inside before glancing at the map and decided to rip it up. Miguel glared before yawning, knocking over the statue of himself. Tulio soon tied up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and it hit Miguel in the back of his head. Miguel then put on a blanket to look like a cape and wore a royal hat, looking in his reflection while Tulio rolled his eyes and shook his head to that.

"Kinda reminds me of when I'd watch Saturday Morning Cartoons with Atticus and he'd pretend to be like one of the superheroes on TV." Cherry commented.

Atticus smiled bashfully a bit from that, though it was true.

"Come on, you guys, time to hug and make-up," Cherry soon told Tulio and Miguel. "Friends never say goodbye."

"Plus it won't be goodbye..." Thor suggested. "It should be 'see you later'."

"Or even better: good journey." Lionel piped up.

Tulio high-fived the villagers on his way out, ruffling up one boy's hair.

"We'll miss you!" The boy smiled to him.

Alitvo then nudged Tulio for some attention. Tulio petted Altivo before grimacing as the horse licked his palm and he turned his back which made the horse lick his back up to his hair, messing it up a bit. Miguel walked by Chief Tannabok, looking at him before walking away. Tulio got some drool out of his hair which made Chel giggle until they looked to the boat which was filled with golden treasures inside. Tulio and Miguel soon stood beside each other as this looked like goodbye.

"Well, good luck." Miguel spoke up.

"Yeah. You too." Tulio replied.

Tulio soon came beside Chel and began to climb aboard with her. Salem sniffled as he waved to the both of them. Sabrina gently pet Salem as this was a bit of an emotional moment.

"Should we go with them?" Hilda asked Drell.

"Hmm... Probably..." Drell replied.

Miguel soon walked off and Altivo went to stop him as Tulio and Chel got ready to leave.

"What is it, Altivo?" Maritza asked the horse in concern.

The horse whinnied a bit, pointing his head to some smoke that was behind the mountains. Tulio and Miguel looked at each other.

"Cortes..." Miguel realized.

"Whuh-oh..." gulped Hilda.

"My lord, what is it?" Chief Tannabok asked Miguel.

"Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni!" A man cried out, running to his chief. "Approaching the city, is an army of strangers."

"We are safe here," Chief Tannabok replied. "They'll never find the gate to the city."

"But, Sire, they are being led by Tzekel-Kan." The man told him.

"He survived!" Chief Tannabok narrowed his eyes before calling out. "Warriors, prepare yourselves for battle!"

"Well, we'll be fine, we can all do this," Thor said, taking a heroic stance. "We're all in this together!"

"Yeah!" The others except for Maritza agreed.

"Come on, Maritza, I don't hear you cheering," Drell said before looking around. "Maritza? Maritza?!"

"Don't tell me that Tzekel-Kan took her when we weren't looking." Cherry face-palmed.

"No, I was right over there." said Maritza, pointing to Altivo as the horse neighed.

The others then sighed in relief from that.

"Don't scare me like that." Cherry told Maritza.

"You get scared?" Maritza asked in surprise.

"Jumpy maybe." Lionel replied.

"Chief, you cannot fight them!" Miguel gasped.

"Then how can we stop them?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"We can't." Miguel replied.

"We have to fight," Cherry said. "It'll be better than Infinity War."

"Or better than Endgame!" Lionel added.

Chel put her hand on Tulio's shoulder in worry.

Tulio soon heard some gunfire and stopped to think as Bibo was drinking some water out of a golden cup. "Uh, one moment, please!" he then called out, going down in the boat.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Drell nearly deadpanned.

Tulio then kicked the food out, and the gold, and a necklace. "Okay, here's the gate," he then said, making a plan with Chel. "Here's the boat."

"Uh-huh. And?" Chel replied.

"Here's the gate. Here's the boat."

"Okay. Got that. And?"

"Well, here's the 'goat' and here's the 'bate'."

"Tulio!" Chel cried out.

The cup that Bibo had in his hand, spilled the water out, breaking a necklace, causing Tulio to glare at him, but then had an idea.

"That's it," Tulio then said. "We'll crash the boat into the pillars."

"That's it?" Chel replied. "I mean... But... What about the gold?"

"Well... Chief! Chief. I've got a plan." Tulio then said.

The others looked to each other, wondering where this was going. The men were soon holding up the statue with ropes.

"Hold the line steady!" Chief Tannabok commanded. "They're almost in place!"

They soon went over the plan as Tzekel-Kan was leading Hernan Cortés and his men to the city of gold.

"It better be there, for your sake." Cortes growled to Tzekel-Kan.

Tulio soon rowed out on the boat with Chel who then nodded to him. Miguel and Natalia looked over to them as they flowed away.

"Okay, Chief, on my signal!" Tulio called out to the Chief. "Ready! Hit the pillars!"

"Now!" Chief Tannabok commanded.

One of the men hit the brick walls, like dominoes before gasping as the weapons continued to fire. Tulio looked confident at first until he saw what was happening.

"Whoa! Too fast! Too fast!" Drell gasped.

"Uncle Drell, I think we should pull on those ropes." Thor suggested.

"Come on then, kid; let's go." Drell told his nephew as he ran that way.

* * *

The two of them soon tugged on the ropes as hard as they could. Some of the others helped out with their own strength. Patch looked over and went to go and see what was going on on the other side while in secret, of course, making himself invisible. Salem decided to go with him, turning them both invisible with his superior magic due to being much older.

"There's that jerk Tzekel-Kan and Hernan Cortés." Patch whispered.

"We better hope Tulio's plan works or else El Dorado is toast." Salem whispered back.

Patch nodded back as the others did their best to hold the ropes. Thor growled like a dog as he tried to hold on as strong as he could which would luckily be very easy for him.

"Come on... Come on..." Cherry grunted as she tried her best.

Soon enough, everyone else then let go of the ropes. Luckily, the statue crashed down into the water, missing the boat in time, making the boat swoosh away in the water with a giant wave. The boat soon went on a wild ride, losing some gold on the way. Bibo soon ran around frantically.

"Get out of the way!" Tulio cried out.

Miguel and Chel soon ducked out of the way so Tulio could see where they were going. They all went in the cave, breaking a sail, going faster, then the cave hit the treasure, hitting the faces, with the gold falling out.

"We're gonna have to hit it broadside!" Tulio told Miguel.

"That's your plan?" Miguel replied. "But the gold!"

"I know! Just turn the boat!" Tulio told him. "On impact, everybody jump!"

Everyone jumped out of the boat and crashed the boat, but luckily they made it into the water. The water zipped them all around as they all floated. Ling-Ling whimpered a bit, nervously and worried that he might drown. Eventually, they all crashed as the wall broke completely with rocks falling in the water and everyone soon got out, seeming to be okay.

"We made it. It worked!" Tulio soon beamed and did a victory dance. "It worked."

"Wait. Get down!" Chel whispered loudly, dragging Tulio off to hide. "There they are."

* * *

They all looked over as Tzekel-Kan and Cortés were coming with the guards. Patch and Salem kept quiet as they were already invisible.

"No!" Tzekel-Kan soon gasped once he saw what had happened, much to his dismay.

"You lying heathen," Cortés looked around with a glare towards Tzekel-Kan as all he saw was a pile of rocks. "There's nothing here at all."

"No! Wait! Wait!" Tzekel-Kan cried out.

Cortés then kicked Tzekel-Kan into the water. "Men, seize him!" he then commanded.

"What?!" Tzekel-Kan yelped before two of the men soon grabbed him.

"There is no El Dorado here," Cortes glared. "Onward, men."

Chel and Bibo soon came out and the group waved innocently as Tzekel-Kan was taken away.

"No! Wait! Waaaaait!" Tzekel-Kan called out, but the men didn't listen to him.

Patch and Salem came out, turning back to visible before smirking as Tzekel-Kan was going to be rightfully punished. Tzekel-Kan looked to them as they mocked him as he then yelled out in deep anguish.

"Well... Glad he's been taken care of." replied Lionel.

"Mm-hmm!" Patch and Salem nodded to that.

"All right, kids, I believe we should get going back home now." Drell suggested.

"I agree." Hilda replied.

Salem sighed. "I sure am gonna miss the treasure... And the fame... And the women... _Especially_ the women..." he remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Salem, lemme play you a song on the world's smallest violin." Drell said, rubbing a finger and thumb together in his hand, playing sad violin music.

"Drell, I'm serious!" Salem whined.

"So am I, this really is the world's smallest violin," Drell said before showing extreme close-up. "See? Hilda gives violin lessons."

Salem rolled his eyes. "...At least it was a joke from when _SpongeBob_ was good..." he shrugged.

"Plus my grandmother used to tell my mother that when she was a kid." Cherry commented.

"Huh. Okay." Salem replied.

"I think Miguel and Tulio will be alright from here on out." replied Sabrina.

"My thoughts exactly," Drell said. "Which is why I suggest we go home now before anything else happens."

"Aww!" Thor pouted at first.

"What's wrong, big guy?" asked Lionel.

"The adventure is over." Thor pouted.

"Well, that's how adventures are, buddy," explained Lionel. "One has to end... So that a new one can begin. Besides, it's movie night! So that might be a whole new adventure waiting for us!"

"Movie night?" Thor asked as he suddenly brightened up.

"Wow, that was easy." Cherry smirked.

"Mm-hmm~" Lionel replied. "Now let's get home so we can enjoy it!"

"Okay!" Thor beamed from that.

* * *

"Yes!" Chel beamed.

"Now, that was an adventure." Miguel remarked.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Tulio said before sobbing. "And, um... It was so much gold!" he then chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Good," Chel said before kissing him. "Let's go."

Tulio then let out a small sigh.

"Partner..." Miguel said, helping Tulio up, then clapped hands.

"Goodbye," Hilda told the two men. "Have nice lives."

"Don't forget about us!" Salem sobbed. "Specially you, Chel! I'll always remember you!"

Chel came by and gave him a farewell pet before kissing the tip of his nose to be nice. Salem giggled giddily as they were soon zapped back to the present.

* * *

They were now in the Spellman house and collapsed together. Hilda dashed off to the bathroom to wash off the paint that was on her face because of Tzekel-Kan.

Lionel reached into his bag and pulled out two DVDs. "Well, I guess we could wait a couple hours before movie night," he said. "In the meantime, I brought two choices: _'Masters of the Universe'_ and ' _The Transformers: The Movie_ '."

"Why would we want to see another Michael Bay orgy of violence and explosions?" asked Salem.

"No, it's the _good_ Transformers movie," said Lionel. "The one from the 80's: the decade dedicated to traumatizing children via animated movies!"

"That quote sounds familiar." Sabrina commented.

"What'll it be, guys?" Lionel asked.

Thor looked between the two, looking quite torn on which would be best.

"I'm quite curious on this one." Atticus said as he leaned towards _Masters of the Universe_.

"Of course you are." Cherry smirked a bit.

"Okay then," said Lionel. "That's one for Lundgren. Anyone for the other?"

"Wait, what's a Lundgren?" Thor asked.

"Dolph Lundgren, the guy who plays He-Man in this movie," explained Lionel. "Though if we got zapped into the movie, it'd look like the cartoon versions."

"Ohh... Okay..." Thor said. "Kinda reminds me of Sylvester Stallone ad Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"Heh. I can kinda see that." Atticus chuckled from that remark.

"Glad to know that's been cleared up," replied Lionel. "Anybody else..?"

"Well, I'm with Thor." Atticus said.

"Transformers." Cherry and Sabrina shrugged.

"Hmm... I'm not sure." Maritza paused to herself for a bit.

"Looks like we're tied," said Lionel. "Gonna need a tiebreaker to decide this!"

"Hmm..." Mo paused thoughtfully while everyone looked to her to see what her vote would be. "I vote... For a snack." she then smirked playfully.

Everyone fell over at that, anime-style.

"Good grief..." Lionel groaned. "Don't get my hopes up like that..."

Mo snickered a bit from her little joke. "Sorry about that, gang."

* * *

They came to get a quick snack from their big adventure as Drell's new necklace soon disappeared back to where it truly belonged.

"Well, maybe a snack will help us decide," shrugged Lionel. "You can't choose on an empty stomach..."

"Yeah, sorry," Mo replied. "I need some brain food."

"That just sounds so gross." Thor winced about the term.

"It means fuel for your mind," replied Lionel. "Not actual food for your brain."

"That's what my dad calls it." Cherry added.

"Pomato Topato." Thor replied.

Mo took a bite of some chips before smacking her lips. "Mm... I think I might go with He-Man."

"And that's three." Lionel counted.

Drell soon came into the kitchen to help himself to a snack.

"Movie Nights sure are fun." Atticus smiled.

"They are." Cherry had to admit.

"And I figure we'll have ours in a while." said Lionel.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Sabrina replied.

"Sure," Drell smirked, closing the fridge with his foot as he carried a bunch of food in his arms. "As long as your Witch School homework is done."

"Oh, sure, Uncle," Sabrina said. "My essays practically write themselves."

"Dunno if that's figurative or literal," shrugged Lionel. "But okay."

Sabrina then shushed him mysteriously.

"Um...okay," said Lionel. "Anyways... Looks like we're watching _Masters of the Universe_!"

"Yeah!" The group then cheered out in a bit of celebration.

"But knowing you guys, it'll be an adventure." Drell winked to them.

Lionel shrugged. "Ah, well. At least we get a short break before that..." he replied.

"That's good enough for me." Cherry smirked a bit.

* * *

Cleo was soon shown to be carrying a dead mouse in her mouth to go and see Salem with.

The cat in question was sulking on the couch, lamenting his loss. "Power... Respect... Beautiful scantily-clad women..." he sighed. "All gone!"

Cleo mewed to Salem, offering him the dead mouse.

"Oh, hey, kid," Salem said to her. "Whatcha got there?"

Cleo smiled, putting the mouse down in front of her feet, pushing it over to Salem as a gift. "For you, Salem~" she then said with a shy school girl smile.

"Oh, well... Thank you." Salem blushed.

"You're welcome~" Cleo purred happily as she saw him happy.

Salem shrugged. "You're alright, kid... For a mortal feline."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cleo beamed as her tail twitched happily.

"Ah... Young love..." Cherry shrugged a bit.

"One-sided as it may be." added Lionel.

"Well, on the bright side, Salem might be a warlock again by the time she gets over it." Drell shrugged as he ate a rather big sandwich while sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Either that, or deceased," Lionel replied. "Pretty sure cats don't live for 75 years... As far as I know."

"Exactly." Drell said, biting into more of his sandwich as the story began to draw to a close.

Thor smiled all around while arranging his trading card collection.

"Either way, maybe he'll find somebody new by then." said Lionel.

"As long as it's not Scheherazade again, eh, Sab?" Cherry remarked.

"No way, that was enough trouble as it was." Sabrina replied.

"Scheherazade was a cat owned by Harvey, but she was not what she seemed." Atticus said to Lionel.

"Oh, I know," said Lionel. "She was just using Salem to regain human form."

"Right." Atticus said then with a nod.

"Luckily I was able to stop that before they got married." Sabrina remarked thankfully.

"Good on ya." Lionel said.

"So, are we gonna watch this movie or what?" Thor soon asked.

"We'll get some snacks and comfy seats to get settled," Sabrina suggested. "Also, Drell? I think maybe you should go upstairs with Aunt Hilda."

"You tryin' to get rid of me?" Drell asked while eating his sandwich.

"Yes." Cherry smirked bluntly.

"What?! No, no, no!" Sabrina said sheepishly. "Uh, I mean, she might wanna spend some time with you after Tzekel-Kan tried to marry her." she then covered up.

"Yeah," said Lionel. "Like she said after the drink, she might be itching to make Ambrose a new sibling. Just keep it down up there."

"Heh... Yeah, that was somethin'..." Drell chuckled, finishing up his sandwich then, and soon went to go upstairs.

And as he did, the others continued to prepare for their movie night, which would undoubtedly be a gateway to another exciting adventure.

The End


End file.
